The Female Sherlock
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: Yuki Kisaki-Mouri is the younger fraternal twin of Ran Mouri. Yuki lives with her mother who separated from her dad and she now goes to Ekoda High School. Yuki solved a lot of cases along side her friend, Saguru Hakuba. Shinichi Kudo x OC x Kaito Kuroba x Saguru Hakuba
1. Yuki Kisaki-Mouri

Name: Yuki Kisaki-Mouri

Nicknames: Female version of Kudo, Female Sherlock, The Perky Sleuth

Age: 16

Birthday: August 13 (It shows that Ran's birthday is unknown so I made one up)

Family: Ran Mouri (Fraternal Twin)  
>Eri Kisaki (Mother)<br>Kogoro Mouri (Father)

Appearance: Long curly brown hair that reaches to her mid back, blue eyes like sapphire, rosy cheeks and pink lips.

Personality: She's a sweet caring person often sarcastic and humorous. Loves to laugh and very cheerful.

Abilities: Like her father, she has inherited his Judo skills, Karate Champion, can shot a gun, Kendo Champion and Taekwondo. Can speak fluent English, French and Spanish.

Likes: Pocky, Nice people, Food, Chocolate, Sherlock Holmes, Reading, Winter and pulling pranks.

Dislikes: Mean people, Divas, Fangirls, Spiders, Creepy people and Summer.

Friends: Kaito Kuroba, Aoko Nakamori, Saguru Hakuba, Shinichi Kudo, Hattori Heiji and Kazuha.

Enemies: Akako Koizumi (Creeps her out)

Bio: Yuki lives with her Mother after she "separated" from her Father. Yuki goes to Ekoda High School which is the same high school that Kaito Kuroba goes to. During her childhood, she and her sister Ran (Rachel) had play dates with Shinichi Kudo arranged by their parents. One day, their parents had a fight and Ran stopped them from divorcing but they have separted for now. By the age of 8, Yuki made friends with Aoka Nakamori and Kaito Kuroba later on Saguru Hakuba. To this day, they all go to the same high school.

* * *

><p>© Pookie Luffs Sushi<br>I do not own anything except the plot.


	2. Chapter 1

Yuki's P.O.V

"YUKI KISAKI, YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" A feminine voice called out but the brown haired beauty couldn't hear her mother because she was in deep sleep.

She sighed and said "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way" after hearing her say those words I immediately jumped out of bed.

"I'M UP I'M UP!" I shouted, good thing she didn't flip me over _this time. _

"I was hoping you didn't wake up, I would've gladly knock you over on the floor" my mother said snickering after my outburst.

"Haha, real funny Mom because I just _love _being karate chopped on the floor" I replied sarcastically.  
>"Hurry up and leave the house already, breakfast is downstairs on the table" my mother said sharply. She must really want me out of the house.<p>

As I changed into my school uniform which basically makes me look like a sailor I decide to clean up my room. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and spotted my breakfast and ate.

I picked up my backpack and ran to school. When I got to school, everyone was still walking around and I finally got the hint my mom woke me early today.

Just thinking about her giving my evil face just caused me to sweat drop and shiver a little.

"Yuki-chan, I surprised to see you here early" I spun around to see my friend Aoko staring at me in amusement because she knows half the time at school I'm always late.

"Yeah, my mom tricked into making me think I was late but I guess I'm not" I replied awkwardly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"OI, KISAKI!" my eye twitched in annoyance knowing immediately who that was but I ignored them.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" the person shouted but I still didn't say anything until they came up to me and flicked my forehead.

"Oi, are you deaf or something?" the infamous Kaito Kuroba stated finally revealing his mischievous face.

I pretended that I didn't hear him.

"Ohayo, Kai-chan" I smiled brightly much to his annoyance and he immediately frowned.

"You know how much I hate that nickname, Yuki-chan" Kaito narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh really? I never knew, I guess I'll have to call you that more often Kai-chan" I said innocently and patted his head as if he were a child.

"Why you-" He was cut off by the bell which was our cue to go to class.

"Haha better luck next time Kai-chan!" I said and I dashed to class hoping he won't grab me or something but unfortunately as I was running I bumped into someone and it would be so cliché if that someone was a boy because apparently in most of those shojo mangas I seen that girl bumps into the guy and they immediately fall in love like how lame is that.

I decided to look up at who I bumped into I looked up to see brown eyes staring at me in amusement and I realized he had his hand out and for some reason I was blushing since my skirt kind have went up when I fell down.

"Umm thanks" I said blushing I refused to even look at the person.

"Oh come on, Yuki-chan you can't even look at me. I just came back" I looked up to see my best friend Saguru Hakuba who came back from London.

"HAKUBA-KUN!" I jumped on him and started hugging the life out of him.

"Woah, I didn't think you'd miss me that much Yuki-chan"

"Of course, I missed you that much you're my best friend. Do you know how much I went through being stuck with Kai-chan huh do you?" I said pointing a finger at him.

He gently put my hand and said "My apologies _Ojou-san, _it will never happen again. By the way, I like your lace underwear" he winked.

"W_-_w-why you pervert! Gahh I can't believe you just said that" I stormed off into my classroom I'm officially ignoring Hakuba for now once I came into the class I see Aoko chasing Kaito as usual just a normal day and of course Hakuba just had to come in and sit right next to me knowing he'll bug me. I just sort of zoned out while him and Kaito were talking.

"Ehhhh? You got to see Yuki-chan's panties?! and they were lace too?" Kaito exclaimed for the whole class to hear everyone started staring at me and boys were trying to look under my skirt. My face was growing red out of rage and embarrassment.

"I DIDN'T LET ANYONE SEE MY PANTIES ALRIGHT? YOU GUYS OVER THERE STOP TRYING TO LOOK UNDER MY SKIRT AND HAKUBA STOP TALKING ABOUT MY PANTIES WITH KAI-CHAN!" after my outburst everyone fell silent and everyone staring in astonishment even Hakuba and Kaito.

"That's it! Kisaki,Saguru and Kuroba DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" the teacher shouted making the message loud and clear that she didn't want talk about panties any more.

*Timeskip to Detention*

"Alright, you three will stay here and no talking or leaving!" the teacher and shut the door. The room was quiet too quiet. Until Hakuba decides to speak up.

"Yuki-chan, I'm sorry for talking about your underwear in class" I said nothing.

"Yuki-chan, please forgive me. I don't you to be mad at me" I felt sorry for him, I guess I'll have to respond to that.

"It's okay, Hakuba-kun. You're a boy so I guess it makes sense to talk about other girls underwear..." I sighed thinking what I just said didn't make any sense at all.

"Thank you Yuki,oh yeah I also wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me somewhere where a lot of famous detectives will be gathering at. I believe you got an invitation right?" after hearing what he said I realized I did recieve an invitation to a get together for some of the most famous detectives.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"Great. By the way, that Kaito over there is a dummy" he points to where "Kaito" is sitting.

"Seriously? Wow and to think I was going to forgive him as well. Eh who cares"

"Alright Detention Time is over, you may leave now" the teacher said.

While me and Hakuba were walking home, I started debating or not whether this is a date or not. I guess I have no choice but to ask.

"Umm Hakuba are basically asking me out as your date to the Detective Party thing" he froze when those words came out of my mouth.

"Uhh well...yes..."

"Oh..."

"U-unless you don't want that"

"N-n-no I'm fine with being your...date" god, I'm awkward.

"Okay, that's good. I'll pick you up at 6"

"Sure, see you tonight" I waved reaching my house and he waved back without a word. I opened the door to house and ran all the way to my room and jumped on bed freaking out because I have never been on date before and man will my mom kill me for this ;-;


	3. Chapter 2

Yuki's P.O.V

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHO IS HE? WHY WOULD YOU GO WITH HIM? DO I KNOW HIM?" once again we start the story with my mother yelling to me about something and in this case I told her that I was going on a date with someone, and she was not pleased if this was my father it'd be even worst.

"Oh calm down Mum, it's not that big of a deal -_-"

"OF COURSE, IT'S A BIG DEAL! SINCE WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION FOR THIS?"

"Seriously Mum, calm down you're acting like a maniac"

"How dare you call me a 'maniac'! Apologize right now young lady!" she demanded.

"Sorry ma'am ;-;" I didn't feel like arguing with my mum at the moment knowing her she'll karate chop me out of the house or just ground me and not let me go on the date.

Though I'm having second thoughts about the date, I heard that Hakuba has a crush on Akako to be honest she's not even that pretty I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal about her presence and she creeps me out I have a feeling she's not even normal.

"That's better but still haven't answered my questions" my mum said interrupting my thought bubble. I'm sure if I tell her it's Hakuba I think that she might approve of him.

"To answer your previous questions, I'm going to a party where they invite a bunch of famous detectives and well they have a get together and Saguru Hakuba asked me out probably he was too desperate and I happen to be his last choice and yes you do know him"

I felt sort of uncomfortable saying the last bit but _really _I could have been his last choice for all I know he could've went with Akako or something even if I would get mad she'd still be a better choice than me since she actually likes her.

"Saguru Hakuba? I didn't think he would be your type" and what in the world does she mean by that?

"I'm confused"

"Saguru Hakuba is a rather arrogant and formal man and you're just well...you" wow being made fun of by my own mother.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing nothing. Go get ready you don't want to be late for that date of yours" She is suspicious obviously she knows something but then again when doesn't she know something that I didn't.

"Right..." she leaves and shuts the door behind leaving alone with my thoughts thinking about what could she possibly know but I decide to push those thoughts aside and get ready.

I start looking through my closet for something suitable to wear to a formal event like this until something blue caught my eye, I got it out and it was a flowing blue dress that I haven't worn before and plus it looks beautiful so I decide to put it on.

I pair my dress with white jewel trim pleated heels along with a blue clutch to match the colour of the dress, I also put some small diamond earrings with a matching diamond bracelet. To top it all of, I put my hair in an elegant bun and put on a blue sparkly pin in it.

I start to admire myself in the mirror for once I actually think I look quite decent. This is what the outfit looks like altogether suddenly I hear someone knocking on my balcony door. I look through the curtain and see Kaito just standing there looking bored and knocking.

I hesitantly open the door which caught his attention but what caught his attention was the dress I was wearing as he looks his eyes widen and I just wave at him awkwardly not used to someone looking at me like that.

"W-w-woah Y-yuki-c-chan you look different but you look really pretty" he stutters while saying that which makes me blush and he's rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Thanks Kai-chan" I smile brightly at him and he smiles back softly which is unusual for him especially how he would normally lash out on me whenever I would call him but I guess he got used to it.

"So are you going on a date with someone or what?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"As a matter of fact I am, I'm going on a date with Hakuba-kun" as I said that his eye widen.

"Why would you go with him? He's such a jerk and plus he likes Akako" what Kaito said really struck me in the heart, tears were about to come into my eyes but I said.

"Haha I know but seeing that we are both going to the same event and you're right about him doing so much better. I'm no match for Akako no matter how hard I try" I start fake smiling and laughing but he could easily tell that I was faking.

"Yu-"

"YUKI, YOUR DATE IS HERE!" my mum yells completely interrupting what Kaito was about to say.

"COMING MUM" I reply.

As I was about to leave my room grabbed my wrist, I just looked at him shock don't know why he was doing this.

"Be careful Yuki" he says with a dark look on his face. I never seen Kaito look so serious before but I nodded at to what he said and left.

As I made my way downstairs, I see my mum threatening Hakuba about something suddenly when he looks up at me he did what the reaction as Kaito his eye widen. My mum stops and smiles softly at me and glares at Hakuba at the same time.

"Shall we go, Yuki?" Hakuba says holding out his hand and smiling. I nodded and placed my hand into his and we made our way to his car.

"DON'T FORGET WHAT I TOLD HAKUBA OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD YOU HEAR ME?" My mum yells. I swear does she want the whole neighbourhood to hear her?

"After you, _Ojou-sama" _there he goes doing the whole '_ojou-sama'_ thing like really does he think I'm like every other and blush like that in his presence. I just go in without a word maybe I should start talking more just to make sure he doesn't think something's up or anything since he's a detective as well.

"You seem awfully quiet today, is something wrong?" Pfft as if you would care, baka -_-. Okay that might be a little too mean...

"I just have a lot on mind right now. I think I might be able to see my old childhood friend there" I said thinking about Shinichi (Jimmy) and all the fun times we had together.

*Time skip to the Party*

Me and Hakuba made it to the party and I saw so many detectives I've reconginzed before like that fat detective who solves crimes and cooks for a past time or that dark skinned Osaka detective.

All of a sudden, as I was looking around someone grabbed me by waist. Me thinking it a pervert I got my fist ready to punch that person "wait wait, it's just Hakuba. Calm down Yuki"

"Hakuba, why are you holding me by my waist?" I deadpanned looking him with a straight face.

"To do this" out of nowhere his lips were on mine and I had no idea what to do. He was just kissing me, I had no choice but to kiss him back.

Shinichi's (Jimmy) P.O.V

This party is such a drag that annoying dark skinned guy is there and he just won't shut up. I start scanning around the room to see if there was anyone I would know until it stopped on this couple kissing.

I recognize who the guy was,he's also a high school detective like me and his name was Saguru Hakuba I hear he's extremely arrogant but then the girl he was kissing seemed really familiar, I wonder who she is?


	4. Chapter 3

Yuki's P.O.V

What is even happening right now?! I don't even understand why he would do that? Clearly something is wrong with him ._. I mean didn't even except him to kiss me ON THE FIRST DATE and why me for that matter. Oh god, I could see Shinichi staring me that's it enough is enough.

I managed to push Hakuba off me which was not easy considering he was pretty strong. As I pushed him off I slipped past him and just ran off somewhere.

I was running so fast until I just had to bump into someone into and the first face I see is Shinichi's confused face. I didn't know what to do but the first thing I did was hug he stumbled back a bit but hugged me back.

"Ichi-chan, I missed you so much" I missed him so much I tearing up a bit.

"I didn't think you missed me that much, Yuki"

"Of course I did. You're my first ever friend" I look up at him with tearful eyes and his eyes softened.

"You don't have to cry for me but anyway what happened? I saw you kissing that Hakuba kid over there" my face started growing red from embarrassment and in rage.

"First of all, he was kissing me and second of all I didn't even want him to kiss me. We aren't even dating -_-"

"Oh well..."

"So how have you been lately?"

"Oh you know I've been working with the police for solving cases and stuff. How about you?"

"Same. I'm known as the perky sleuth ehehe" I replied with a huge grin on my face.

"That's a weird name" I started glaring at him "but it does suit you"

"Right so what have you been known as 'The high school detective'"

"As a matter of face, I am. Though have heard your name before and their were different names as well like female Kudo" he starts grinning.

"AS IF! The female Kudo part is from your dad not you"

"Suree"

"It's true"

"By the way, how are you going to get back home since you came with that jerk?"

"Oh that's right..."

"Fine, I'll drive you home"

"Really?" I look up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah sure why not but I want you to come to Tokyo tomorrow" he point a finger

"What? but my mum would never allow it"

"Just say you're visiting your dad. I mean I bet you haven't visited him since you got separated from him right?"

"True alright I'll do it"

"Good and I'll drop you off"

*Time skip*

"Mum! I'm home" I turned to look and see my mum on the couch watching TV while Goro is lying on the couch.

"Took you long enough. So where's your date?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"O-o-oh he just dropped me off and left" I lied. She's a freaking lawyer she'll know whether I'm lying or not.

"Oh really? I never knew Shinichi was your date" shoot, when did she see Shinichi drop me off? Well luckily, she doesn't seem too mad about it but I can say the same thing for Hakuba.

"..."

"As I thought you have nothing to say. I'm guessing Shinichi told you to come visit your father in Tokyo right?" how on earth did she know that?

"Y-yeah" jeez, why am I stuttering so much? Oh wait because SHE'LL TACKLE ME OR STRANGLE ME.

"Well you have permission to go and you can skip school tomorrow" YESSS I'M FREE! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO FACE HAKUBA but wait the only downfall is that I'll have to face him sooner or later.

"Yes I love you Mum!" I hugged her and ran upstairs.

"Yeah yeah you better be ready tomorrow"

Yes, I'm free from Hakuba. I can finally get to see my sister and father and a bunch of other people but I better go tell Kaito about it since he might question Hakuba about it and I have a feeling things just may start getting awkward from there. Before I go to Kaito's house, I change into my pyjamas that cupcake print all over it and put my hair in a ponytail. I open my balcony door and jump down with my awesome agility skills :D

I walk my through the neighbourhood until I spot Kaito's house. I didn't feel like knocking on the door so I checked to see if his window is open I go up through his window and see him web caming his mother and she saw me and smiled. I waved back and gave her signal to not let Kaito know just yet that I came into his room after that she finished her conversation with Kaito and left.

Just as Kaito was leaning back in his chair, I decided to scare him.

"KAI-CHAN!" I yelled and tackle hugged him.

"Ehhh Yuki-chan? You scared me what wrong with you?"

"I have to tell you something"

"Nani? Did Hakuba do something I swear I will-"

"No no no. I'm going to Tokyo tomorrow to visit my Dad and my sister so I won't be at school tomorrow"

"Oh...but really did Hakuba do something to you?" he just HAD to ask that didn't he?

"n-n-no. I just wanted to tell you that" wow way to make it obvious Yuki.

"Okay...well make sure to text me"

"Yeah sure. See ya and good night" I waved and he waved. I jumped out his window which didn't seem to phase him since I used to do it all the time. I made my way to my balcony into my room and just slept on my bed.

*The next morning...*

I woke up pretty early so I just decided to change into a normal outfit since I won't be going to school today. I curled my hair at the bottom and I wore a black sweater with white stripes and a regular white collar shirt underneath. I paired it up a lace skirt and lace heels, finally I put my gold watch. The outfit looks like this.

"I see you're up and early" I turn to see my mum ready holding the car keys and a luggage with her which was weird.

"What's with the luggage?"

"Oh it's for you since you will be living with your father for a while. I figured you might want to live with your father since you want to stay away from that Hakuba kid am I right?"

"I couldn't have said it better my myself but how did you prepare a luggage for me?" I asked raising an eyebrow pointing to the luggage.

"I put your clothes in the luggage when you went over to Kaito's house" Ehh this is why I shouldn't keep things from my mum she'll end finding out anyway.

"What are you standing around for? Let's go!"

"H-hai"

*Time skip*

"We're here" my mum said. I just woke since I was basically sleeping during the whole ride.

"I realized something important"

"Nani?"

"I forgot to say goodbye to Goro-chan!" I started crying anime tears while my mum just sweat dropped at my behaviour. In case if some of you readers don't know who Goro is he is our Russian blue cat and my mum named it after my dad. Get it 'KoGORO' and 'GORO'.

"Whatever, I'll tell him you said goodbye. Now make sure your father stays out of all trouble I want you to do that for him since he no longer has me around I'm leaving that to you"

"I will I will Mum. Bye"

"Bye!" and she drove off pretty fast for some reason. When I turned around I saw a high school in front of me.

"Ehhhh? Okaa-san!" I yelled out in anger. I didn't care at the time who was listening but I just had to let it out.

"Ne Shinichi why don't you go flirt with that girl with the brown curly hair over there?" my eye started twitching when I heard that name and I knew the person was talking about me.

"Sure why not?" seriously, he just had to say that didn't he?

He started tapping my shoulder but I didn't turn around but then Shinichi said "Hey I lost my underwear, can I see yours?" that was the worst pick up line ever.

I turned around to face him and I started laughing so hard. I started my clutching my stomach but I kept laughing so much.

"Ehh Yuki-chan? I didn't you were going to my school just to see me, I'm honoured"

"As if -_- my mum dropped me off here" still remembering when I yelled that out to no one in particular.

"Ne Shinichi, that pick up line you said to her totally make you sound a pervert" I turned to see my twin sister Ran looking at Shinichi.

"Ran-neechan!" I hugged her.

"Ehh Yuki?!" and she hugged me back.

"It's been so long since I seen you"

"I know right, how's Otou-san?" I asked.

"He's not doing so well because of this guy" she points a finger at Shinichi. "because of Shinichi, Otou-san's service has been going down lately.

"I told you your Dad just doesn't have the skill" I immediately aimed my foot at Shinichi's head and said "Say that again and you're dead" with a dark look on my face. Shinichi's face turned pale and kept nodding his head.

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to teach him and then I'm sure people will be needing his services"

"Eh Yuki you know about Detectives?" Ran asked.

"Of course I do. I'm known as the 'Female Sherlock Holmes' at where I live" I grinned.

"Oh I never knew that. So you'll be staying here for a while?"

"I guess so"

"Great! Let's go home it'll be like old times!" We linked arms and walked our way home.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Detective ConanMagic Kaito except for my OC.


	5. Chapter 4

Yuki's P.O.V

"OTOU-SAN!" I tackle hugged my Dad but he didn't fall to the ground for he was way too strong for me to able tackle on the ground and my Dad just looked shocked.

"Ehhh?! Yuki" wow he actually remembered me. Until I noticed a picture of me when I was little on his desk (picture on the top)

"Tadaima !"

"I thought you were living with your mum?"

"Yeah but she let me stay with you for a while and she told me to keep an eye on you in case if you were to do something stupid" I said innocently and he just sweat dropped.

"That woman..." he mutters and starts massaging his head.

"Well now that you're here you'll be helping Ran cook because I'm getting tired of her cooking and hopefully you learned from your mother" Ran was pretty angry after that statement.

"Ne Shinichi?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"I'm bored"

"Me too"

"Don't you have anything exciting to do like a case or something?"

"Now that you mention it I do"

"ooooh tell meeee"

"It's about Kaitou Kid" I love cases about Kaitou Kid! It's not gory like the other cases I do and Kaitou Kid is a pretty good opponent not to mention he's freaking attractive.

"Take me with you pleaseee"

"Fine but it's going to happen at a party where the jewel is going to be at so you need to dress pretty formal" great, another party hopefully it won't be boring and horrible like the other one.

"I'll do it!"

"Oh no no no. No way am I letting my daughter in on a Kaitou Kid case he needs to be caught and it's too dangerous"

"Jeez, you sound like Inspector Nakamori -_-"

"Oh come on Mouri-san, your daughter is a detective too. She's well known in her area" Shinichi defends me :)

"Exactly Otou-san. I am a detective" I said nodding my head.

"There is no way that you are a detective" he starts to point a finger at me.

So he doesn't believe me eh? I guess I'll have to look for that magazine that was in that clearly stated that I am indeed a detective and the various nicknames that other people might recognize, good thing I brought it along with me.

I took out my magazine and shoved it in his face which he seemed not pleased about but took none the less. As he was flipping and looking through the magazine his eyes just kept getting wider and wider in astonishment.

"So do you believe me now, Otou-san?" I smirked, he'll so let me on in the case.

"Why didn't you tell me you met Yoko-chann?" are you kidding me? I start twitching and start sweat dropping at how oblivious he is.

"I'll take that as a yes"

*Timeskip*

"Ne Shin-chan, who's coming to the party as well?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"I believe another high school detective will be there, I hear he's really into these Kaitou Kid ones" he says putting his hand on his chin. What really struck me the most that no doubt Hakuba's going to be there not like I care or nothing knowing he'll just flirt with all the ladies -_-

"Why? Do you know him?" he starts smirking. That damn Shinichi of course he knows who I'm thinking about.

"By the way Yuki, I just noticed something different about you" Oh yeah, I dyed my tips blonde. Basically, I made my hair like in an ombre effect.

"Yeah I dyed my hair"

"Oh it looks nice"

"Thanks Shin-chan" I smiled cheekily and ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome" he said as he fixes his hair "but go get ready we leave in 30 minutes"

When he said that I dashed up the stairs knowing that I'll take a while looking for something suitable for the occasion. I start digging through my luggage and grabbed a random dress with accessories. My outfit looked likethis.

I put my ombre styled hair in a milkmaid braid and I put on my black lace collared dress I bought from London. I put on this diamond heart necklace and my signature gold watch. I looked into the mirror sure everything looked good and made my way down the stairs.

"I'm ready" I called out.

I see Shinichi look over at me and smiled. Ran and my dad were also ready but my dad looked like he didn't even want to go which was typically. Ran was wearing a plain orange mini dress that great on her.

"You look so pretty, Yuki-chan" I see my sister Ran smiling at me

"Thanks Ran-neechan and you too" I grinned.

"Alright everyone in car" my dad called out from outside.

I slipped on my black lace shoes and grabbed my black velvet clutch. I have really weird mixed feelings about going to the party like it's going to be so awkward if I see Hakuba there. No I'll try to avoid him and focus at the task at hand yeah that's what I'll do. I opened the car door and sat there thinking about my life for some strange reason and then I started to zone out.

"YUKI!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" I turned to see Shinichi looking at me with a mad face.

"Oh it's just you. I thought you were my mother for a second there" I started clutching my heart.

"Hilarious -_- now get up!"

"Geez calm down"

I get out of the car and make my way to where's the party is going to be held. There was a few people I recognized like actorsor just some really successful people in the world.

"Ahh it's the female Sherlock Holmes herself, Miss Yuki Kisaki" I turn to see some old guy who must be Shiro Suzuki.

"Ah good evening Mr. Suzuki" I said politely and shaken his hand.

"Thanks for being here tonight"

"It's my pleasure . To be honest, I prefer Kaitou Kid cases as opposed to the murder cases I do"

"That's good to know. I bought 1 extra detective here to help along with the case"

"Oh and who might that be?"

"He's well known overseas and his name is Saguru Hakuba" of course it just had to be him.

"Would you like me to introduce you to him?"

"Oh no no no it's fine, I already know him!" I start waving my hand.

"I see well enjoy" and he left.

I walk over to my sister to see her talking to her friend, Sonoko Suzuki.

"Ran-neechan, I'm bored"

"Ehh? Yuki, when did you get here?" my sister asked looking all flustered.

"Just now"

"Ahem" we both turn to see Sonoko. I guessing she wants an introduction.

"Oh Sonoko, this is my twin Yuki. Yuki, this is Sonoko my friend from school"

"Oh I love your hair" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Thanks I got them done today"

"You're welcome. By the way, you don't look anything like Ran"

"Yeah I know. That's cause we're fraternal twins not identical twins and Ran looks more like our dad while I look more like my mother"

"Oh I see" Sonoko nodded.

"Ran-neechann, I'm so bored ."

"Fine, since you're so bored why don't you take a fresh air outside"

"Good idea being coped up in here is tiring"

I walk outside and the breeze felt so good. I just sat on a bench outside feeling the breeze and admiring the garden. I better not get distracted I have to make sure if Kaitou Kid is anywhere for all I know he could be disguising as me at this very minute.

"Excuse me miss?" oh god no. Not him please. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo my worst nightmare.

"WHAT?!"

"Yuki?"

"Don't Yuki me Hakuba"

"Wait please Yuki forgive me. I didn't mean to kiss you well I wanted to but I'm sorry did it without your consent"

...maybe I did overreact a little bit

"Fine whatever" I wave him as I was walking back to the party, Hakuba grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. My face was literally inches away from his face. He starts to smirk.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Oh nothing. You do realize I could kiss you right now?"

"You do realize I will never ever forgive right?" I smiled innocently to which he responded "I'm just kidding"

"but really I want you to give me another chance"

"What do you want from me? I thought you like Akako" I scrunch up my face as I said her name and he just laughs as he watches my face scrunch up.

"Aww are you jealous?"

"Are you kidding me? As if! You should know I don't like her"

"Relax Yuki-chan. I just thought she was really pretty and plus she's way out of my league"

"Oh yeah than what's in 'your league'?"

"Oh you know someone like me. Someone who likes mysteries and who is also a detective"

"Are you gay?" I blurted out

"No I'm not. I was talking about you baka"

"Oh..." It was pretty obvious I just didn't want to accept the fact that he likes me and not Akako.

"So Yuki, will you give me another chance?"


	6. Chapter 5

_Previously on The Female Sherlock..._

_"Oh you know someone like me. Someone who likes mysteries and who is also a detective"___

_"Are you gay?" I blurted out___

_"No I'm not. I was talking about you baka"___

_"Oh..." It was pretty obvious I just didn't want to accept the fact that he likes me and not Akako.___

_"So Yuki, will you give me another chance?" _

Yuki's P.O.V

"I uhh"

"KAITOU KID IS ON THE LOOSE! I REPEAT KAITOU KID IS ON THE LOOSE!" Yesss thank you Inspector Nakamori from saving me from this awkward tension.

"Oh well it can't be helped. You will give me your answer once this case is over" Hakuba said grabbing my wrist before heading towards the hall to which I replied to a simple nod.

Should I say yes or should I say no? God, this is so frustrating. I hear some rustling in the bushes which made me suspicious I quietly peered through the bushes to Kaitou Kid standing right there.

"K-Kaitou Kid" Oh my god, I've never been this close to him before. I swear I'm such a fangirl kyaa I can't help it he's so attractive. Okay but really on to the real case at hand.

"Why hello there my little Tantei-chan" he winked. Oh lord. I think I'm going to faint.

"You're not going to faint" he smirks. Shoot, I said that out loud.

"I-I'm afraid, I have to stop you right here Kaitou Kid"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah" me still trying to act confident.

"Oh well if that's the case here's the jewel back. I'm afraid it's not the one I'm looking here" okay for some reason as I'm looking at his face carefully he resembles Shinichi but he also looks a lot like Kaito.

"Arigatou Kai-chan" I took the jewel and winked leaving him dumbfounded.

"Thank you so much Yuki for taking jewel from Kaitou Kid but unfortunately we didn't catch him but at least the jewel is safe" Mr Suzuki said as he's looking at jewel making sure it's the real one.

"Oh you're welcome Mr Suzuki. It wasn't all that hard to take the jewel away from him"

"Oh well that's odd but normally he has been giving back the jewels he steals so I guess that's normal"

"Yeah well I'm in a hurry to get home so maybe I'll see the next case ahaha" I said. I needed to get out of here before Hakuba finds me I don't even have an answer for me, I have this like anxiety building up inside me.

As I was speed walking away someone grabbed my hand and spun to their chest and I'm pretty I have a good idea on who it is. I look up and see Hakuba no surprise there. Unfortunately, I couldn't get away from him.

"So what's your answer?" he whispered into ear which gave me chills by the way.

"Err...umm...fine" I mumbled. I can't believe actually doing this.

"Good choice. I'll pick you tomorrow at 4" and then he leaves. What was that? Like he just leaves without an explanation except 'I'll pick you at 4' who does that? Great, my dad is going to freak.

"GOD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! RAN-NEECHAN HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Just wear something casual" she shrugged.

"Hmm alright but what should I wear?"

"Fine let me see what you have in your luggage"

Ran walks over to luggage looking at a few things then starts pulling out a bunch of random clothing only to form an outfit like this. It looks nice and casual but usually Hakuba is not really a casual guy but who cares I got nothing else.

"It would be nice to let your ombre hair loose. Oh and put on this cute air plane necklace and these white converse, put on this white tank than put on this red and black flannel shirt over it but keep it unbuttoned. Finally, a pair of black leggings"

"Wow thanks Ran-neechan"

"You're welcome. Also, where are you going?" damn it, she just had to ask.

"Umm well...I'm going on a date..."

"OH MY GOSH! WITH WHO?"

"Saguru Hakuba..." just saying his name gave me the chills like he could appear behind me any second.

"Ehh? That famous high school detective from London?"

"Yup that's the one"

_Knock knock knock..._

"Oh no it's him. I'm going to go hide somewhere"

"Oh no you don't! You're supposed to go on this date so go!" and she opens the door the pushes me outside.

"Ugh are you kidding me Ran? You can't just push me outside not knowing if it's even Hakuba outside"

"Do you mind getting off me, Yuki?" hearing Hakuba's voice made immediately jump off him.

"How do we always end in that position?" I mutter under my breath while getting off him.

"Well, I liked that position we were in" he smirked.

"PERVERT" I punched him in arm.

"I'm just kidding calm down. By the way, you look...nice"

"Umm what is that suppose to mean? Just tell me if I don't look 'suitable' for the occasion"

"Sorry my lady I couldn't find the words to express how ravishing you look"

I just sweat drop to what Hakuba just said cause he says to like other female he encounters. "Yeah sure like you don't say that to every girl you see" I roll my eyes just thinking about.

He was about retort back but I interrupted him by saying "So is this date or what?"

His expression immediately changes after I ask that question "Why yes my fair lady. We shall go to a café" A café? Really? I didn't know that was considered first date material.

"Oh okay..." He immediately grabbed hold of my hand, I just sweat dropped at his sudden move. Is it just me or does it seem like he's the woman relationship here? Not that we are in a relationship or anything.

We just kept walking which felt like forever we finally stopped in front of a café called 'Café de l'amour' which irked me because I know exactly what it meant since I have been studying the French language for a while.

"Really Hakuba? The café of love? Are you kidding me?" He just simply ignored me.

We both sat on table outside looking through the menu and waitress came over to our table and a very pretty waitress at that as well.

"Are you both ready to order?" she said in an overly cheerful voice with a fake smile and Hakuba replies "Yeah" with his oh so dazzling smile that he uses on a lot of women.

"What would you like to order, sir?" Oh god things just got a whole lot awkward. Her voice sickens me and the fact she's flirting with him. I hate to admit it but I'm so jealous right now.

"Oh, I'll just have black coffee"

"Of course" she jots it down in her little notepad and then she turns to me with a grimace on her face "And you?" Rude much?

"I'll have some Earl Grey Tea (black butler reference )" she just nods and leaves.

"Earl Grey huh?" Hakuba finally says something after ignoring me.

"Oh so now you decide to talk eh?"

"It's not like I was going to ignore you that would be rather ungentlemanly of me"

"You Brits being such gentlemen well half in your case"

"Here's your order" well, at least she didn't do anything to my drink because it just seemed like she would.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call me" she says pacifically making eye contact at Hakuba to which he replies with a simple nod and she leaves.

"Admit it, you're so jealous"

"Me? Jealous? As if..." I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Normally, I don't author's notes very often but I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter will be based off episode 219 of Detective Conan so if any of you guys don't want any episode spoilers then I advise you not to read this and if you're like me who just reads stuff anyway than go right ahead.

* * *

><p>April Fools: When the moon divides the number two, I'll board the waves and appear in search of the black pearl<br>~Kaitou Kid  
>Yuki's P.O.V<p>

When the moon divides the number two, I wonder what that could mean. Oh hello readers (Yup I just broke the fourth wall there ) as you know I have been living with my Dad for quite a long time since my mother didn't even bother telling me when she wants me back so I'm just staying here with my dad for a few more months.

At the moment, I'm analysing one the notes Kaitou Kid left to the Police so far all I know he's after the Suzuki's cooperation's jewel, the black star.

Right now, Kaitou Kid is robbing one the clock handles from the clock tower because there's diamonds on it so I guess he's stealing that but I wonder how he's even going to manage a huge clock handle but hey he's Kaitou Kid and he's a pretty smart guy if I do say so myself.

I'm just sitting on the coach bored because Shinichi went over there but he wouldn't let go with him so I guess that's a bummer. I was really hoping to see Kaitou Kid in action.

*Few weeks later*

At this point of the story, Shinichi Kudo is no more for he has taken on a new identity known as Conan Edogawa because of the black organization he shrunk and simply disappeared from the world.

Few weeks has pasted since the whole incident and right now he's staying over at our house to somehow get a lead on the black organization seeing that this is a detective agency and all.

"Yuki?" I hear my older twin call me.

"Yes Ran?"

"You got a strange black letter that says 'only for the eyes of Yuki Kisaki'." _Well, that's weird. Who writes on a letter 'only for the eyes of Yuki Kisaki' whoever is sending me this letter must be some creep._ She hands me the letter and I look at the front knowing that she wasn't lying about the fact someone actually wrote that on the letter.

"Ah le le Yuki-neechan, what's that letter you got there?" I see Conan/Shinichi poking his head out from the coach and looking at the letter in my hand.

"Oh this. I think it's some invitation to something seeing how decorative it is but I'm not so sure about the part that says 'only for the eyes of Detective Yuki Kisaki' I find it really creepy"

" Ne Otou-san" Ran calls out to her dad.

"What is it?"

"You got the same letter Yuki got except your one says 'only for the eyes of detective Kogoro Mouri"

"It's only for my eyes? Isn't this a bit dramatic?'" he says observing the letter before him and opens it with a yellow slip falling from the letter to which Ran responds to with a "I guess so"

Conan looks at the yellow slip before taking it and my Dad looks at the invitation to the so called party for Detectives only.

He starts to read it out loud saying "Due to your skills, you have been selected t join us at this meal." He just looks at it blandly and says "What kind of nonsense is this?" and he continues to read "We invite you to a party for all great detectives"

After reading, Conan interrupts by saying "Look at this" pointing to the yellow slip he took early.

"Look at this check for two million yen"

"Ehh I wonder if I got a check too. I did too, yataaa" I start cheering with my check in my hand.

"Two million yen?!" my dad exclaims. Conan hands it back to him saying "If someone is willing to pay that much money, it must be something very important" while my Dad looks dumbfounded and starts to think. As he's thinking, Ran asks if there was anything else on the letter.

He starts to look and his eyes widen "What, there is something here. 'The shadow child that God abandoned'."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ran says. _The shadow child that God abandoned sounds rather peculiar and by the looks of it I think Conan is thinking the same thing._

Me, Ran and Conan were waiting in the car for my Dad to come and get the keys from the rental place for the car.I was wearing a polar bear crew neck sweater and skinny jeans with my glasses on also this hat that's says 'I love nerds' but I was wearing it backwards.

After a while, my Dad came inside and into the car. Ran was next to him by the driver's sit while me and Conan were sitting in the back just chilling until Ran asked me something.

"Ne Yuki, isn't your boyfriend going to be there" Ehhhhh? Why would she ask that while Dad's in the car? Conan seemed rather pissed about it while Ran looked completely innocent asking the question.

"Yeah I think so" God, I can't even right now. I put in my head phones and started listening to some random j-pop song on my phone and started singing to it a bit.

_Koi wa thrill, shock, suspense  
>Mienai chikara tayori ni...<br>Kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni  
>Tsuyoku...tsuyoku...<em>

I started to do some random dance and I could tell that Conan was looking at me weirdly. It's an actually dance though called the parapara (Ya know that little dance Conan was doing in the theme song)

_Watashi ga kanjiteita toge o kimi ni no onaji you ni  
>Ataeteita no kamo shirenakatta<br>Nani ni kokoro o itamete nani ni obieteita no ka ki ni mo tomezu  
>Motsureteku futari no shinjitsu ni mukiau no ga kowakatta<em>

_This love is thril, shock, suspense  
>Mayoi o aoi kaze ni chirasou toshite mo<br>Kakaekirezu ni ita yo  
>Kono chiisana mune ni wa<br>Kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni  
>Tsugi e to susumu arata na fuan to mayoi o<br>Kakaeteshimaisou ni natte mo_

_Yawarakasugiru ai nidakareteita yo  
>Kitto nakushite ki ga tsuita yo<br>Chiisana nukumori ima ni natte ne  
>Kimi no omoi no fukasa ga miesou de<br>Machigatteinai mono ya massugu na mono o  
>Itsumo miseteitekureta n da ne<em>

_This love is thrill, shock, suspense  
>Futaritomo ni sugoshita jikan o<br>Mou muda na hibi datta nante  
>Kizu ni nanka shinai yo<br>Mitsuketa yo ano hi no kotae  
>Kimi to no kizamareta kiokutachi wa<br>Kokoro no dokoka de shizuka ni ikizuitekuyo_

_Kimi ha tokku ni mieteita n da ne  
>Kowareyasukute mamoru mono nante nai to<br>Akirameteta dake datta to..._

_This love is thrill, shock, suspense  
>Kimi kara watashi kara subete kara mo<br>Nigete tadori tsuiteta no wa  
>Dokodemo nai tokoro datta<br>Mou nigemichi wa iranai yo  
>Tatoe namida o nagashita toshite mo<br>Watashi mo nanimo kowarenai to shitta kara_

After a while, I started to fall asleep when suddenly it sounded like one of our tires just blew up of course this also woke everyone else up as well. My Dad went to the truck to check if there was a spare tire but unfortunately there wasn't but luckily Conan pointed out there was a gasoline stand across where we were at.

"Ne Yuki-neechan, that some strange dance you were doing with that song"

"For your information Conan, that dance is called the para para and it's an actual dance. I could even imagine you doing it with such a straight face on haha" I start laughing just thinking about it and he starts to blush in embarrassment. My dad eventually came back from the gas station but something he seemed really off about him...

Please review my story :D


	8. Chapter 7

A/N Hey Guys, I'm here to make a part of episode 219 of Detective Conan because I don't think I'll be able to re-create one whole episode from one chapter especially how that episode is 1 hour and 30 minutes so yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously on The Female Sherlock...<em>  
><em>"For your information Conan, that dance is called the para para and it's an actual dance. I could even imagine you doing it with such a straight face on haha" I start laughing just thinking about it and he starts to blush in embarrassment.<em>

_My dad eventually came back from the gas station but something he seemed really off about him._  
><span>Yuki's P.O.V<span>

I decided to forget what I was thinking for now as of right now I'm not enjoying the ride to the castle because my dad decided to take this weird shortcut through the woods that somehow leads to the castle.

"Damn it, what kind of shortcut is this? That damn gasoline stand guy must have told me wrong" my dad complained while the ride got really bumpy.

"Hey Dad, are you even sure this is the right way?" I started to hold on to something in case if something were to happen seeing that the shortcut is in the middle of a forest filled with trees.

To which my dad responded with a look on his face saying "of course! That guy even pointed it all out which we were looking at that map he made me buy. I'll kill that guy if he's wrong!"

After he said that, to my surprise we made it back to the road and in the distance I could see the mansion it looked like some haunted house from the distance.

"Jeez, that was something..." my dad said and Ran breathed out in relief.

"But he was right about it being a shortcut because it's just over there, right? The castle that we're going to" Conan pointed out.

"That place looks kind of creepy from here it's more like Dracula's Manor that Sunset Mansion" my dad remarked.

"Ne Otou-san, are we really going in there? It's scary..." Ran trailed off.

"Fool! We can't refuse this offer even though it's strange whoever it was sent us two million yen"

"But...the letter was signed with a strange name..." Ran said sounding scared. I didn't really well like talking but look at the castle from a distance.

"Oh.'the shadow child god abandoned?' That's nothing to worry about"

"I see..." Ran said trying to sound convinced while my dad was sweat dropping a bit. Conan starts to look out the window as well and starts to narrow his eyes at the castle.

"Hey, let's just not go there" my sister said trying to convince my dad not to go but of course but my dad replies saying that we have no choice and than Ran starts to come up with this strange theory if Dracula really does show up.

"Why are you saying such foolish things? Dracula wouldn't be staying in Japan but you may see a monster" wow real mature Dad now I have feeling that something is definitely not right here but before he could say anything else he starts squinting his eyes seeing something in the distance. When he realizes it an old woman right in front of him, he immediately steps on the brakes.

He looks up to see a creepy old woman and exclaims and says "A monster?!" to which she says "You shouldn't be driving so fast when it's raining" she looks down holding her umbrella. She looks really familiar oh that's right she's Furuyu Senma-san that other well-known detective she must be here to the party as well.

"Please excuse me" my dad says sweat dropping a bit. Conan looks out the window and says "Oba-san, is there something wrong?" noticing that she's in the middle of the road doing nothing but standing there.

"My cute little car's engine has failed. I've been waiting for someone to come by. You're headed to that castle, right? Would you mind giving me a ride?" she says glancing at her car and looking at my dad really closely.

"Of course Oba-san, my father wouldn't mind! Come sit in the back" I said gleefully showing her to the back.

"You're such a nice young girl. I'll pay you back if I get the chance" my dad just looks at me and sweat drops at my behavior.

"Sorry for the trouble" she says.

"Oh it's quite alright. Right, otou-san?" I look at him really creepily.

"Ahaha right" he says nervously laughing. The old woman makes her way to the back and seats while my dad re-starts the car and starts driving all the way to the castle.

There was an awkward silence in the air while the old woman is reading and my dad just drives while resting his head on his chin. Ran braks the silence by asking "Hey Dad, are we almost there?"

He just looks at her with a blank expression and says "We're getting there, why?"

"I need to use the bathroom"

"Jeez..."

The old woman decides to speaks "Young lady...It isn't my place, but at my elementary school , we used to say: 'Those who do well respect their chances, those who pass on chances may never be presented with that chance again' right? Why didn't you go back to that gasoline stand?" of course, she would seeing that she's a detective as well.

Ran gasps at her and Conan speaks up "Oba-san, how did you know that we stopped at a gasoline stand?" and this is where the deductions come in.

"It's simple, child. The ashtray is empty and there's spent cigarette below it. If you smoked so many that you dropped one, then you must be a heavy smoker but since the ashtray is empty, you must have stopped at a gasoline stand 10 kilometers back. A gentleman kind enough to pick up an old lady wouldn't cigarettes out the window, right?" she smiles down at Conan while his widen I just smirked to everything she said.

"T-then Oba-san, you are..."

"I am Senma Furuyo, a detective like you, Mouri Kogoro-san" Hah, I know it.

"Senma Furuyo?!" my dad exclaimed looking very shocked and so does Ran.

"So you're the one who can solve from her armchair just hearing the details, the renowned..." Ran starts to ramble on about the things she heard about her until the old detective interrupts her" now now, don't give me so much credit..That's right, I'm going to take that ashtray if you don't mind" she reaches towards the ashtray and takes it.

"W-wait" my dad tried to protest.

"Please don't smoke in front of me at the castle. I really hate cigarette smoke" giving him a closed eye smile.

"Jeez.." he grimaced realizing that he can't smoke while he's there.

"Well our destination is just ahead. Go as fast as possible" she says and my dad starts to drive faster.

*Time skip*

My dad stopped briefly looking some signs which I'm assuming was showing which way to go he turned and we started to cross a bridge. After crossing the bridge, we made our way towards the gates of the castle. We parked next to 4 others cars and we got out.

"Wow, this place looks scarier close up" my dad states looking up at the castle.

"Then, we need to get inside" Ran runs and starts to mumble something about a toilet.

"Wow, these cars are amazing!" Conan said. I look at the cars seeing he's right. These detectives must be well off or something.

"They're just a bunch of stupid cars" the old woman said.

"Huh? is that an Alfa Romero!?" Ignoring what she just said. My dad starts to squeal and starts to touch the car.

"Dad, I don't you should be-" but of course I was interrupted by someone else.

"Hey! Stay off my baby" my nose crinkled because of the cigarette smoke. Some other detective came out of the car and this time it is Harufumi Mogi-san.

"It took me five years to earn my baby. So naturally, I don't want other men touching her with their dirty hands" he says. Who cares -_- just another conceited bastard.

"Right, small mustache?"

"Small mustache?" my dad repeated looking offended.

Senma-san decided to interrupt by saying "It's been a long time, I'm surprised you were invited"

I started to burst out laughing "Haha you tell him, oba-san " he shoot me a dirty glance and looked out the old woman getting rid of his cigarette "Oh Senma-obbasan, it's good to see you" he just walked away and Conan was narrowing his eyes at him carefully.

Senma-obaasan caught with him and started a conversation "But are you alright? I heard you were shot by some mafia members awhile ago" he kind have does look like a mafia member to me.

"That's so long ago, I don't even remember it" he said dismissing the topic.

"So, are you thinking about marriage yet? Aren't you almost forty?" Ehh I didn't know he was _that _old.

"Ah, I don't know yet. Right now, all I want is something to ease my aching stomach" I just sweatdropped at that comment and laughed awkwardly. We reached the top of the mansion where the door is and he uses the door handle to knock on it. A maid opens the door and welcomes everyone. She leads us inside we start to admire the inside.

"Wow, this is elegant" My dad says.

"I'm glad to be here" Senma-obaasan adds.

"You can put your umbrellas here"

"Ah, yes" I said. I walked over to the place to put my umbrella and placed it in there.

"Wait a minute, aren't you 'the female Sherlock' Yuki Kisaki?" Mogi-san says looking at me carefully.

"Yeah" I said bluntly.

"You're much gorgeous in person" he takes my hand and kisses it. I started to blush like crazy while my Dad is just fuming in the background. I have this strange feeling that someone seems to be watching me. My thoughts were interrupted when someone asked the maid if she has seen the cook around. I turn to see that rather plump detective who solves mysteries and cooks for a past time. I believe his name was Oogami Shukuzen.

"Isn't that..." Mogi-san said looking at him and my dad finishes the sentence for me by saying "the cooking detective..."

"What?! The cook is sick and can't make it? Why do you think people are coming? I came for the meal!" Shukuzen-san exclaims at the maid.

"I'm sorry, but we still have ingredients" maybe the cooking detective will make something. Ran comes few seconds later after the washroom break glancing at them.

"Then lead the way, I'll do the cooking. Solving murder cases and cooking are the two thing I excel at, Jeez." I knew it! Hopefully, we'll have a good meal. He fixes his tie and walks away.

The maid turns to us looking surprised and said "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Senma-obaasan looks at her and says "What do you plan to do here by inviting 5 detectives to the mountains?"

"No actually 7 detectives have been invited to meet here"

"Hey hey, you mean there are two more?" Mogi-san complains.

"Yes, a woman and a boy" the maid replies. Then surely, it must be Hakuba or Heiji.

"A boy? Could it be Shinichi?" Of course, Ran was the only one who said that.

"It can't be, it must be Heiji-niichan right?" Conan pipes up.

"Or it could be Yuki's boyfriend?" Ran suggested.

"No way! My money is on Heiji-_niichan_" I blushed madly and my dad looking rather pissed. I tried to deny but I know it's Hakuba.

The maid speaks up "No, we wished Shinichi-san and Heiji-san here but were unable to get them" I mentally cursed just hoping that Hakuba wouldn't be here.

"We couldn't find Kudo-san. Hattori-san's mother called and said he couldn't come because of exams. Since we had to cancel their invitations, we received the O.K to have Mouri-san bring his family"

Mogi-san decides to asks who organized the whole thing with the detectives coming here for like a meal in the mountains but what shocks me is that the maid never met the person who organized all this.

"Huh, he didn't give you a list?" my dad asks.

"Yes, I received it during the interview. The interview was strange though" she says looking down.

"Strange?"

"Yes, when I went for the interview, there was no one there. When I entered the small room, I found a computer and a piece of paper with the list and instructions regarding the meal on it. I thought it was very strange. While I was reading the instructions, the computer came on. The words 'We will use you' came on the screen" That's creepy, if that ever happened to me I'd run so quick out the door.

"Then, you don't know why you were chosen?" Ran asks the maid.

"Right..."

"But at at least you've heard his voice, right? You said he gave you the O.K" My dad interjected.

"Actually, all further orders have been sent through phone text mail" after that statement, everyone looked puzzled. Senma-obaasan spoke out and said "My, this is interesting. I'm getting excited now"

Mogi-san just smirks and adds "I've been excited since I noticed that pattern on the door" Ran looks over at the door and exclaims "What is this stuff?"

"Be careful, baby-" what a creep.

"It's blood. Most likely someone's dried blood in fact I wouldn't be surprised if there was blood all over this creepy castle" I said bluntly. Ran starts to freaks and covers her mouth "Really? You're joking, right?"

"No, I don't think so Ran-neechan" I said looking down. I hear something sounds like someone spraying some sort of liquid and a feminine voice that sounds strangely familiar "It's not just the door, there's blood on the walls and handrails. I guess someone tried to wipe the blood away there's still blood all over this mansion, however. My belief is that this blood belongs to more than one or two victims" she faced us with her dark green eyes and her reddish brown wavy ponytail.

"That's impressive" oh lord. I just want to drop dead right now. Everyone looks up to see where the voice came from except for me because I already know who it is. Saguru Hakuba.

"Luminol. When luminol and blood combine it turns to a purple colour isn't that right, the former doctor here...Souda Ikumi-san " he says and walks down the stairs.

"My, you're smart...boy" she remarks while the _boy _just smirks at her.

"My name is Saguru Hakuba, nice to meet you" he smiled at her. God, why is he so cute? I instantly look away hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Hakuba? As in the Police Chef Hakuba?" nope wrong person dad. That's his father who happens to be the Police chef.

"Yes, my father is the police chef Hakuba we're thinking of, Mouri-san" he says and he briefly looks at me and smirks. After a few minutes, Hakuba looks up and whistles. In came, a hawk out of nowhere. Everyone looks surprised and Ran exclaims looking shocked "A hawk?" The hawk came and rested on Hakuba's arm.

"Ah sorry, if he frightened you. This is Watson. Since he has traveled with me so often, he likely sensed blood in the area"

"Watson?"

I coughed and said "of course what would Sherlock be without his _dear Watson" _Hakuba just smilied at me which caused me to blush and look away.

"But, I'm glad I decided to return. I'll finally be able to investigate the tragedy that occurred here, the Tokyo case that occurred 40 years ago. It's something I feel that must be investigated" he walks off.

"Tragedy?"


	9. Chapter 8

A/N here's part three of episode 219. Hope you enjoy so yeah

* * *

><p><span>Yuki's P.O.V<span>

I was currently upstairs in the washroom getting readying for the dinner. I'm wearing strapless apricot colour dress I had my ombre hair looking wavy. As earrings, I had these diamond stud earrings paired them with white heels and of course my pink clutch.

I looked at myself in mirror and smiled a little a bit. I noticed there was a bit of blood around the washroom at first I didn't want to change there but I had no choice luckily there was no blood on my clothing so that's good.

I exited the washroom already feeling uncomfortable in my dress for some reason what if Hakuba doesn't like it? I know I'm acting such a freak but still I picked out this dress for him. I know I will never admit in front of him EVER because I know he will never let me live it down.

I was making my way downstairs _slowly_ but suddenly I heard my sister scream so I literally ran down the stairs in heels which didn't work out because I ended falling on my face. Let's just recap that moment.

I'm running downstairs to see why my sister screamed and I tripped on my heel and let out a "KYAA" and boom fell on my face. Of course, my scream was pretty loud not to mention embarrassing when I heard someone coming. Noo please don't let it be Hakuba.

I immediately get up and started to dust myself off hoping there's no blood on me because this place is full of blood.

"Well, don't you look beautiful?" I look up to see Hakuba smirking at me and his eyes were scanning my body.

I smacked him on the arm "Pervert" I crossed my arms and pouted to which he laughed and blushes a bit.

"Aww you're so cute Yuki-chan" he started pinching my cheeks.

"Stwoph it Hakwuba" I said in between while he's pinching my cheeks. He finally lets go and I started to rub my cheeks because it felt a bit swollen.

"So I'm guessing you fell because you heard your sister scream therefore you ran down the stairs and fell flat on your face am I right?" I mumbled a yes.

"Bummer, you would've saw my panties if only you were 1 minute and 23 seconds early" I smirked imitating him during cases and well basically him everyday.

He just blushed at what I said and fake coughed "well anyways, your sister just screamed because she saw blood on the cards and she happened to be playing poker at the time" typical Ran.

"Seeing that you're alright, I'm just going to go to the dining room since it's time to eat" Hakuba said and started to go walk until I did the unthinkable I grabbed his hand.

Yep, I know I'm making this sound pretty dramatic but ever since he asked to be his girlfriend I haven't seen him lately so I guess I kind have missed out on those things boyfriends and girlfriends do.

Hakuba let go of my hand and he snaked his arm around my waist and smirked.

"I was hopping you would do that" he kisses my cheek to which I blushed madly.

"S-shut up don't get used to it" shoving his head away.

"You're such a tsundere" he ruffled my hair.

"Am not"

We both were walking but Hakuba kept kissing my cheek it made my face really red I immediately got him to stop when I see everyone else about to go into the dining room. I separated from him much to his dismay to go talk to Ran. I went behind her without her noticing and scared her.

"Ahh Yuki, don't scare me like that" she looked at me with a face that a scolding mother would give her child. I just pouted.

"But Ran-neechan..." I said sounding like Conan. I looked down at Conan and smirked he just kind have glared at me.

"Aww you're so cute Conannn ^-^ I wish you were my child" I blushed a little after saying that and he blushed a little and I was still hugging him keeping him close.

"You look really pretty Yuki" I smiled back in response. Ran was wearing a pink halter top looking dress with a simple clutch she looked pretty as always.

"You too, Ran-neechan" I said in a adorable child voice like Conan's.

"I bet Hakuba found you looking very pretty too ne Yuki?" she smirked. I was reallly flustred I swear I think Sonoko is finally making an influence on her.

Speaking of my boyfriend well he had this to say "I found your sister looking very beautiful Ran-chan you look nice as well" he flashed one his adorable smiles. Conan just grumbled and looked away.

"Aww is lwittle Conan jealous?" I said in a baby voice. He shoot me a glare and it changed into an innocent looking kind of face and he said "Yuki-neechan's my girlfriend" that's pretty bold statement to make. He's probably just keeping with this whole child act.

"Yeah Sagu-chan, I'm Conan girlfriend get lost" I said in a joking manner and that's probably the first time in years that I called Hakuba by his first name because I would address him as Hakuba-kun.

"You know that was the first time you said my first name in years right?" I decide to play to dumb just to annoy him :3

"Oh really? I never noticed" he shots me an annoyed expression.

"You should call me by my first name now, it's strange to hear you call me my father's name"

"Why? What's wrong with you and your dad?" I ask innocently.

"I DON"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" he just snaps at me and I move back looking frightened as he looks at my expression his eyes begin to soften.

"Yuki I-"

"It's alright, I shouldn't have asked a personal question..." I put my hand indicating I didn't want to talk to him for a while. Hakuba looks down sadly. I walk beside my sister instead not wanting to be around Hakuba because it's just going to be awkward.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Haha sorry of you guys are getting annoyed about this ;-; but you may have to put with this more so yeah sorry in advance. Other then that I hope you enjoy the story

* * *

><p><span>Yuki's P.O.V<span>

"I don't feel so good" I heard my older sister mumble. I look at her concerned hoping that she's okay but I knew that Ran shouldn't have came along with us to this case. I know how she gets scared like this and I'm just trying to look out for her.

"Are you alright, Ran-neechan?"

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I know I shouldn't have came along I could have been having a sleepover with Sonoko but it's too late now but still don't worry about it" she reassured. I wasn't completely convinced but I just nodded.

"Here we are" the maid said who's name is Aki Ishihara after some research I did on her. Everyone stops in front the door, the maid opens the door revealing the inside of the room.

I noticed straight in the front of the room that there's this weird looking robot person with a purple sack over it's face and glowing red eyes it's also wearing a suit which is bizarre. I'd hate to be the unlucky one who would have the displeasure of sitting next to that.

"Please enter" the maid said bowing her head and closing her eyes.

Harufumi Mogi-san was the first to enter as he admires the room and then his attention draws to creepy robot at the head of the room his expression at first was confused and now it's more like a 'WTF' expression.

"Oi oi, what's this? Is this some type of T.V message?" he questions to no one in particular and thinking it's some sort of prank.

"Hello my seven to the Sunset Mansion, please have a seat where you wish" the robot man thing said which really startled me.

"Tch" I mutter. All the detectives walk choosing where to sit, Shukuzen Ogami was the last detective to come in. He walked over to the maid whispered in her ear and said "Alright, hand out the food in that order" to which she replies with a yes of course. He's really suspicious better keep an eye out on him.

I didn't realize I was standing for so long until my dad told me I blushed in embarrassment that I was just staring off into space. I check to see if there's any seats other than seating next to the freak unfortunately there wasn't.

I cautiously made my way next to robot man thing and sat down with a I-don't-want-seat-here kind of expression while I got strange looks from the other detectives, Saguru was staring at me really intensely which made me sink into my seat.

"So, the reason I have called you seven here is a simple one. I want you all to find the treasure hidden in this place by risking your lives..." the robot said with a voice like an old man. I can't believe everyone risk their lives here it's like that case that happened forty years ago.

"Our lives" my dad questioned while Ran looked scared and Conan just glared sort of. After my dad, it sounded like something exploded outside most likely the cars outside.

"What was that noise?" the plump detective asked putting his hands down onto the table.

"The cars..." I said nonchalantly. Everyone's eyes looked sharply at mine's and the robot said "I had to ensure that you all would not flee"

"What?!" Ogami-san exclaimed turning his attention to the robot.

"People much like yourselves are always chasing me. I believe that just once, the criminal should be chasing the enforcers. Now now, you can't use your phones here. You can't leave by foot as I've cut the rope to the bridge you came on. So, the winner of my game will be given half the value of the treasure and passage out of here. What do you all think now?"

Mogi-san walks up and says "Hehe, they upset me those who try to hide their problems" he grabs the thing that's covering the robot's face and what do you know? It is a robot and Mogi-san wasn't really happy that. It seemed like the whole speech the robot gave was recorded which was obvious.

"Now, you won't find a treasure on an empty stomach. Let's eat your final meals" the robot said. Mogi-san seemed creeped out and cursed that it was just a speaker.

"Then, who is responsible for this?" my dad says raising an eyebrow.

Ikumi Soda-san speaks up and says "My, I'm surprised at the great Mouri Kogoro-san. It was on the invitation ' the shadow child abandoned by God'." Which made my dad more confused and Harufumi Mogi-san spoke up and said "Shadow becomes phantom meaning something that appears invisible"

Furuyo Senma-san adds "A 'ninben' symbol is used to denote an animal. Say, like cat or dog"

"The child abandoned by god' means a 'yagi' like the one in the holy book. Here it is only a baby" Shukuzen Ogami states.

"In English, 'yagi' means goat but this is a baby 'yagi' 'kid'." Saguru Hakuba concludes.

"What?!" are you kidding me dad? How confused can you get?

"Perhaps it will be easier to understand this way...'Kid the phantom thief'." Saguru says.

"Hey, is that possible?" my dad says sweating a bit. I narrow my eyes finally realizing my suspicions about him are correct.

"Then, that means..." Ran trails off and Senma-obbasan replies "Yes, the one that can take anything like its magic"

"The one without a true face that frustrates the police. The one with the brilliant crimes..." Ikumi Soda-san said.

"That certain thing we detectives always await...The main dish" Shukuzen Ogami adds.

"The one thief everyone wants to put away..." Harufumi Mogi-san states.

"And out of all my cases. It was he who engineered one that I wasn't able to solve...Kaitou Kid" Saguru Hakuba concludes.

"That means...Kaitou Kid was the one who invited us?" My dad asked. Seriously after all these dramatic explanations he still questions whether Kaitou Kid invited us or not.

"Yes, I'm sure he intended to have us seven detectives find the treasure for him. He's going so far as to wager our own lives" Shukuzen Ogami said while stroking his mustache.

"I'm sure he's watching us at this very moment. There are video cameras posted all around this place"Ikumi-san said glancing over to where the video cameras were placed. Someone knocks on the door to the dining room rand opens the door only to reveal the maid with the meal on her cart.

"This is it, huh? Our final meal..." As the maid was handing out our meals Senma-obaasan asked the maid something regarding the food "Did your master specify how he wanted the food to be placed on the table?"

"Yes but Hakuba-sama said it should be dealt clockwise" my ears perked up whe she said 'Hakuba-sama' I guess I'm still not over the fact I asked him such a personal question but I really shouldn't let get it me. I dismissed the topic in my head and continued to the conversation.

"Interesting, the game has only just started and he called it our final meals"

"Haha" Shukuzen Ogami-san laughs nervously "There can't be anything wrong with the food since I made it myself"

"But what about our forks, knives and spoons? And our wine glasses and tea cups, all of these were here when we arrived only our seats we drew for. Well, I don't believe he would murder anyone but he may try to pull some type of joke with us, I presume. We should wipe off our glasses and forks, just to be safe" Saguru explained.

"It doesn't matter, we shouldn't just let him do as he wishes. Why not play Janken to determine our seats?" Harufumi Mogi-san suggested.

"But what it we get the wrong seats?" my dad asked.

"Then, after we all admit that life is difficult, we can cry in heaven"

After some rearranging of the seats, I no longer had to seat next to that creepy robot but what's even more awkward I had to go seat next to Saguru I haven't talked to once. I know being unfair but things will just get awkward and I don't want the other detectives overhearing about anything.

I was just eating quietly and slowly but I couldn't because the food was so good. I could see Saguru throwing some glances at me but I didn't do anything about it.

"Excellent. Not only are you a great detective, you're a fantastic chef!" my dad complimented the cooking detective.

"No, it only something I do when I'm away from investigating" Shukuzen Ogami-san responded.

"Well I guess there's nothing to worry about" Ikumi Soda-san said relieved.

"No, we can't say that just yet" Harufumi Mogi-san said.

"So, have you all enjoyed the final meal that you've been served?" that robot voice I did not need to here. I literally jumped out of seat when I heard him and I got strange looks for doing so.

"I see your still here" Harufumi Mogi-san said as it was completely normal. While the other detectives looked unphased wow I made myself look like a total idiot in front of them ;-;

"Now I'm going to tell you why I took the time and money to invite you all here for this game, I would like all of you to look at your utensils at this time" I look at my fork and there's a crow on it while Ran got a bird and dad got a crow as well.

"So, now you get it? The mystery is much deeper than it seems" Then, a bunch crows came out of nowhere.

"It's the seal of Karasuma Renya!" No really? We're in his freaking mansion wouldn't it make sense to use his items.

"K-Karasuma Renya?" My dad exclaimed looking shocked.

"Not only the table pieces, but the chess pieces and the cards were made by him. Actually, this is basically Karasuma's villa. No, it was his villa. Forty years ago, a tragedy occurred on a night like this. Renowned detectives such as yourselves much have noticed it: blood is everywhere here. There is blood in every room. Right, on that forty years ago, this place was as grand as ever. The richest and most famous all came here that day, they said it was to commemorate Karasuma Renya that had recently died at the age of ninety-nine but in reality an auction to sell all of Karasuma's collection. Since there was 300 items, that auction was set for three days and on the second night two soaked men came to this place with their bodies trembling from the cold they said: 'We got lost in the storm and seen this place can we stay until the storm's over?'.The man behind the auction was reluctant at first but the two men offered him some leaves in return. After treating it as tobacco and smoking it, the man's mood changed and he cheerfully invited them inside. When the others noticed his mood, they began to smoke the gift and the room filled with smoke"

"Y-You mean...that's why..." my dad started realizing. I guess marijuana made everyone in the room forty years ago a bit intoxicated.

The speaker continued telling his story "After a few moments of this, one of the guests began yelling about seeing a ghost he grabbed the vase he bought with him and began running about. One woman cried until she was unable to any longer. One man took up his pen and began gouging at his wrist. Eventually, it turned into war over the auction items. The guests began arming themselves with swords from the auction and so, the two men fled from this place with the auction items. When that night was over, the tragedy had just began"

"But if such an incident occurred, how do we not know if it?" my dad questioned.

"One of those killed that night...must be too important to be mention" Ogami-san stated.

" I see now, that person was in a situation where it's unclear who killed who"

"Instead of attempting to cover up case, they decided to erase it altogether"

"I assume that's exactly what those two intended"

"Really, the story is almost too much"

"So, do you understand now? Why I called you all here, this is why I asked for you, detectives. I would like you to re-enact what happened that night all of the killing over treasures"

"That's absurd" Ogami-san commented.

"Well, a search is difficult if you have no leads, so I'll give you a hint"

"A hint?"

"On the night that the two men glanced to the night sky the king leapt for his treasures and ran about the palace. The Queen cried away all of her tears into a goblet and the knight expelled his own blood"

"But that story..."

"It actually required much thought and time to create a hint for the treasure hidden here"

"Stupid...if you want us to battle...we would need a reason to attack each other" Ikumi-san said looking sharply at the man speaker thing.

"No, everyone must participate in the game as I have already casted a spell on you" Why is it that he responded to that? Everyone's head shoot up as he uttered that sentence.

"Right, just like those involved back then, you have no choice. To the one who finds the treasure: Go to the 4th floor of this mansion and enter the pass code and as I promised, you will receive half of the treasure and on the way out of here"

"AHHHHHHH" Mogi-san starts screaming and was making this weird face I got so scared I started latching on the person closest to me.

"M-Mogi-san" Mogi-san started clutching his neck and Ran stood and exclaimed.

"Mogi-san are you alright?"

He starts to struggle turning his head towards her and immediately turns back to normal glanced at Ikumi-san and said "So, how was I?"

"Jeez, aren't you too old for that?" Ikumi-san said with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, I don't need the money" Mogi-san said looking down at Ikumi-san while Conan and Ran had this like a you-stupid-baka expression.

I was beyond angry ad I let go fo the person I was latching on to and slammed my hands on the table and said "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME MOGI-SAN?! YOU ALMOST MADE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK JEEZ ACT YOUR AGE YOU OLD GEEZER" I started waving my arms around like a maniac and there were veins around my forehead and my hair looked all Medusa like.

"Alright calm down, baby" Mogi-san put his hands up showing that to calm down. Saguru just growled at him when he called me baby.

"Anyways, I'm leaving" Mogi-san said as he started to walk away. Is this guy for real?

"But how will you leave?"

"It's no problem. We don't have water all around us hopefully someone will be out there to pick me up. Goodbye, my fellow detectives" As Mogi-san was about to leave a chair fell down causing a noise and everyone turned around to see Ogami-san holding on to neck and he basically was doing everything Mogi-san did but for some reason it seems more real.

Ogami-san started making these choking sounds and immediately fell to the floor with his eyes wide open and everyone was looking at him in shock. I started to get up to see if Ogami-san was dead or not but Saguru pulled my arm down making me sit back down. Without a word, he started to make his way over to Ogami-san.

"Hey, you can't pull the same thing twice?" Mogi-san retorted.

Saguru placed his finger around his neck while everyone started to gather the body and Saguru said something he say "10:34 and 51 seconds, that's when he passed. It wasn't a joke this time." checking his little pocket watch.

"What'd you say?" Ikumi-san went to check as well and said "His lips have lost colour and his nails are purple and I can smell that almond scent of cyanide"

"Then, that means there was cyanide in his food?" Mogi-san asked.

"Not likely, as tea isn't cleaning this coin. I guess it wasn't in his tea, right?" Senma-san questioned.

"Then, what was it?"

"So it has all began. Let us hope you fare better than Detective Ogami" the speaker said out of nowhere as it usually does.

"You, stop this" Mogi-san grabbed the mannequin speaker and the head fell and in the inside of the head was a tape recorder.

"While, you're still alive" those were the last words and everyone was staring at it in shock.

"Cassette tape?" Mogi-san was staring at the cassette tape I thought they knew it recorded oh well.

"It looks like it's connected to a timer" I pointed out.

"A timer?"

Saguru looked at the maid and asked what was the exact time her master told her to serve the food.

"Two things are certain, the criminal targeted Ogami-san from the beginning and the criminal is likely among us"


	11. Chapter 10

A/N I don't even have to explain myself for this since this will be continuing for quite a while. You have no idea how long it takes to watch a 1 hour and 30 minute special and copying it per words onto here very tiring. Hopefully, this might be the last one if the next one will be. So yeah enjoy :) !

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously on The Female Sherlock...<span>  
>"Two things are certain, the criminal targeted Ogami-san from the beginning and the criminal is likely among us"<em>  
><span>Yuki's P.O.V<span>

"What are you trying to say, Yuki?" my dad said narrowing his eyes at me. I sweat drop does he still not believe that I am indeed a detective like what the heck.

"What I'm saying is that you and all of you including me are suspects"

"One of us must be the criminal?" his face looks shocked looking back at me.

"But couldn't the criminal have listened to the tape and ate with us?" Conan said looking innocent.

"Well, that's possible" my dad does a thinking face while everyone's looking at Conan in confusion and shock. I better not let them get any ideas about Conan.

"Yep, that's my Conan-kun. I thought him everything I know hehe" I said hugging him giving everyone an innocent smile while Conan just smiled back awkwardly and Saguru just kept staring at me intently and then looked back at Conan.

Hakuba bents down to Ogami-san's body and said "And without any of us, Ogami-san became his victim the criminal made him drink cyanide..."

"Yeah, in front of us detectives" Mogi-san comments looking up at the ceiling.

Senma-san adds by saying due to the tape recording the criminal knew he would die. Ikumi-san tries to discover how the cyanide was drank since there wasn't any in his cup.

"Than that means the cyanide was on the cup rather than in?" My dad suggests.

Ikumi-san inspects the cup and said "We can't be sure without testing it"

"But isn't the criminal everyone's discussing Kaitou Kid? I've heard he doesn't even hurt people..." Ran spoke out.

"No way! I don't think Kai-chan would ever do something like that" I spoke and I quickly covered after realizing what I just said. Saguru just gave me a look and decided to speak up.

"Yes, to my knowledge this would be the first case" he said facing his back towards me and Ran.

"Well, nothing will happen if we just stand around here. We should go check if our cars been blown up" Mogi-san said walking away.

"I told you all the cars have been blown except mmph" As I was about to finish my sentence, Hakuba covered my mouth and glared at him to which he did the be-quiet-you-idiot expression.

"Good idea. One of the cars may have survived" Izumi-san said taking of her gloves she had on when checking if Ogami-san's teacup had any cyanide.

"True, the explosion we heard could have been a fake" Senma-obaasan said while she has looking at Ogami-san's dead body. I noticed as I looked closely at the part where Conan looking at. Ogami-san seemed to have bit his nail before he died or something. 

*Timeskip* 

My dad ran through the front door with me trailing behind him to go see if the cars actually exploded. Mogi-san and Izumi-san was while walking to check as well. As my dad opened the front door, I saw all the cars in flames and my dad started running down the stairs only to fall down in the process.

"My rented car!" My dad exclaimed getting a better view of cars.

"My Ferrari gone up in flames" Izumi-san said with her arms crossed and looks surprisingly calm.

"My Alfa and Ogami-san's Porsche as well" Mogi-san said. What's up with them being so calm? Before, Mogi-san was so proud of his car and not wanted anyone touch it. I saw from the corner of my eye Saguru walking down the stairs watching the cars in flames.

"Was that your Benz?" Izumi-san asks him as she noticed him walking down the stairs.

"No, my grandmother brought me here" he said simply.

"That's strange, I was came here with Mouri-san. So who's Benz is it?" I look up to see Senma-obaasan and the maid at the top where the entrance door is.

"I've always thought it was the master's car. It was here when I came in the morning" the maid said. Ran was looking at her while she spoke "That means... someone else could be at this place with us?" Ran said looking worried.

"I guess that criminal blew up my car out back as well" that maid said but not exactly answering Ran's question and starts to bite her nail. I narrow my eyes at the maid as she bites her thumb it's just like how Ogami-san's thumb nail is a bit chipped off.

"Wait, the maid's car wasn't parked with others?" I ask.

She stops biting her thumb and turns her attention at me and said "Yeah, the master's instructions told me to park it back there" everyone immediately looks at the maid and starts running back up.

"The could it be safe?" Conan yelled.

"Well, I don't know..." the maid said looking frightened as Mogi-san and my dad start running up the stairs to check if the car at the back is safe. Everyone barge in including Hakuba, Conan, Dad, Mogi-sa, Izumi-san, Ran-neechan, Senma-obaasan and of course myself.

"The back way is on the left" Hakuba yells as everyone starts running frantically to get to the back. We kept running until we found the door to the back and my dad opened the door barbarically. We saw a small yellow car and it looked fine.

"Oh, looks fine to me" My dad says seeing that the car looks in good condition. Although it's rather suspicious of it to be right there in good condition and everything.

"Looks suspicious to me" I mumble glancing at the car.

"I guess he just forgot to plant a bomb on it" my dad presumed.

"Then, why don't we go check to see if the bridge is really out?" Senma-obaasan implied opening the door to check the inside.

"I'll come along" Mogi-san announced.

"I, as well" Saguru added

"I'll come too" my dad said. Senma-san turns to him and says there will be too much people.

"Right, to go with our phantom thief we'll have a phantom ship" Hakuba said and I just snorted "That's not even funny. Why don't you guys just flip a coin or something?" I recommended.

"And I just so happen to have 5 coins with me" I open my clutch and out them on top on the car.

"Oh young girl so useful" I just smiled innocently.

"An old but an effective method" Hakuba said taking a coin.

"Well whatever works" Dad said.

"Then, the ones with coins on heads..." Mogi-san uttered.

"Will be the one who venture to the bridge" Izumi-san said completing the sentence for him holding up a coin. They all start to flip coins with a really intense look on their face. They all caught their coins placed on top of their palm and showed whether they had head or tails. Turns out my dad, Mogi-san and Senma-obaasan get to take the car.

Even though Senma-obaasan cheated, I'm not even going to say nothing. Senma-san, Dad and Mogi-san got in to the car and Ran tells him to be careful and they drove off into the distance. I watch as drive I look down only to see another car at the very bottom. My eyes widen and I look at Conan our eyes meet meaning that we both saw the car down there.

"Well I'll be going" Izumi-san said walking towards the mansion.

"Yeah me too" Ran said and Hakuba starts smirking which looks kind have scary. I look at him and my eyes staring at him sharply almost making it look like I'm glaring at him and Conan does that same.

*Timeskip*

"Eh? Senma-san was killed?" Izumi-san exclaimed as her eyes widened. My dad and Mogi-san came back telling us when they were checking on the bridge Senma-san was the only one in the car making the headlights brighter and the car suddenly exploded and got set on fire and fell of the bridge.

"Yeah, it was set to go off if someone adjusted the lights" Mogi-san explained.

"Really?" Ran questioned.

My dad turns all serious "He'll get us if we just stand around. We need to check this place and find out if anyone else is really around"

"Then four girls will go together" Izumi-san suggested. I rather not who know what she'll do.

"Uhh I think I'll go check around with Conan and I'll catch up to you guys later" I said laughing nervously and rubbing my neck.

"Alright then us three girl will go together than. That way we won't be embarrassed about going to the bathroom, right? " Izumi-san looking at the maid and Ran.

"Oi, where did that young boy with the blonde hair go?" Mogi-san asked. Shoot, I forgot about him. He must have left already who knows.

"Well, maybe he's off feeding his hawk" Izumi-san guessed with a smirk.

*Timeskip*

Me, my dad, Mogi-san and Conan stopped at this piano room to check for clues. There's was a grand black piano it looked really bet it's full of blood stains though.

"Ohhh, isn't this elegant?" Mogi-san said admiring the piano.

"There's a fresh mark on the piano" my dad pointed out.

"It's probably that young guy's hawk that did it" Mogi-san said pressing a piano key. Oh that's right, Watson can detect whether there's blood in the area.

"Ah le le, what's this between these piano key?" Conan said with an overly childish voice. Mogi-san picks it ups revealing a note inside.

"Maybe this is a clue that leads to the treasure?" Mogi-san predicted.

"But why is it on brown paper?" My dad questioned.

"It was probably written before there were copy machines so people would be able to access it quickly. That means that the two men and the tragedy forty years ago along with the legend about the royal family are all true and relevant" Mogi-san hypothesized.

I crouch down to see a wet floor and bottle of luminol "Ah le le what's wet underneath the piano?" I said imitating Conan. I grin widely at him while he scowls at me for impersonating him.

Mogi-san crouches down "This is that woman's luminol."

"Maybe she found something" my dad hinted. Mogi-san starts to look serious and said "Hey small mustache, cut the lights"

"Huh?"

"Hurry" my dad sweat drops because of the nickname but turns off the lights anyway. We all gasp to see writing in blood on the piano while Conan just smirks.

"The piano has been written with blood? So there really is a treasure here" my dad asks.

" 'The final way' could it be?" Mogi-san mumbled while I narrowed my eyes at him. My dad turns on the lights again and then all of a sudden we hear a gun shot everyone's eyes widen. I ran out the door so quick even with the my heels on but this time I wasn't falling on my face. I ran up the stairs while Mogi-san and my dad were following me. I saw Hakuba laying on the ground with a pool of head around his head, my heart stopped.

Mogi-san approached him and checked if he was okay.

"It's too late, it pierced his heart" he says. I couldn't believe what I was hearing everything seemed to stop around me I felt tears running down my face. I dropped to my knees and just watched his lifeless body for the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. I was clutching my head in pain.

"Somebody's going up the stairs!" my dad exclaimed. That person who killed Hakuba must be up the stairs I swear I'm going to avenge him. I know that what I was doing was pretty reckless but I couldn't control myself. I ran up stairs with my dad he opens the door and there was a computer. I'm guessing you put the pass code there and I look to see Izumi-san on the floor eye wide.

"S-Souda-san" my dad exclaimed looking shocked.

"In here, there's a modified poisonous needle on the doorknob" we turn to see Mogi-san turning the doorknob revealing the needle.

"The one who was going to type in the pass code would die" Mogi-san said. I hear him taking out a gun and loaded it.

"So, who's the murderer?" My dad asked.

"This woman wouldn't fall for her own trick and since the maid and your daughter are sleeping in the restroom..." Ran! I ran down the stairs to go look for Ran and I heard a shot coming from upstairs where Dad and Mogi-san are but I can't go up there. I quietly lurk around the hallway and I see Conan talking to Senma-san and recounting everything she did.

Then all the detectives came back and no one died. Are you kidding me? Now I feel like a total idiot to think I was crying god this is too embarrassing I'm going to go look for the maid and Ran. 

*Timeskip*

"So, I guess Kaitou Kid didn't show up?" I said sighing.

"Oh, you wanted him to?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, it would have been much better if he was there"

"Oh yeah Yuki, great acting by the way" Hakuba said smirking at me and I glared at him.

"Goddd I want Kaitou Kid to take me away from this awkardness!" I exclaimed.

Mogi-san and Senma-obaasan were talking when out of a sudden Senma-obaasan opened the door to the helicopter and jumped out. Everyone all got freaked out. My dad rushed out the door and started to fall down.I couldn't believe what I just saw my Dad was Kaitou Kid the whole time or at least Kaitou Kid was disguising as my dad.

"Kaitou Kid?! Yes finally ^-^" While Hakuba just glared at him from the behind. Kaitou Kid and Senma-obaasan were talking and looked up to see Conan aiming his stunt watch at him.

"Conan don't do it"

"I have too his Kaitou Kid" Suddenly Kaitou Kid let her go and Kaitou Kid flew up to the helicopter. He grabbed me for some reason was it because I said I wanted Kaitou Kid to take me away. I didn't mean it literally.

"NOOOO YUKIIII" Ran screaming. I was freaking out we got far away from the helicopter.

"Kai-chan, why did you take me away?" I pouted.

"Because you wanted Kaitou Kid to take you away from this awkwardness right?"

"I didn't mean it literally... say Kai-chan where's my dad?"


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Yay episode 219 is done. Be prepared for more Kaitou Kid :) By the way, this is a filler chapter so basically it's a flashback and today's episode features episode 4 of Magic Kaito 1412.

* * *

><p>Yuki's P.O.V<p>

I was out ice skating with Aoko and Kaito my two bestest friends from school. I hate to admit it but I can't ice skate for my life I just keep falling on my face and bump into people.

I was wearing a white trench coat and a white fur pom pom beanie with slightly tanned cashmere gloves. Underneath all that, I was wearing a long sleeve Christmas sweater with skinny jeans and a plaid red scarf. Also, my signature gold watch which I have on wrist most of time.

As I was attempting to skate, I saw Kaito with binoculars snickering and talking to him about the Adam's smile. Oh that's right, the Adam's smile will be on display but why would Kaito be spying on them? I decided to go scare hehe this will be hilarious.

"THE CULPRIT IS... YOU! The truth will come to light" I said with a manly voice behind him pointing a finger at him. He turned around looking scared, he's expression was too funny.

"Eep! (Okay so maybe that's not exactly how Kaito sounds when he's scared but close enough)" he said scared as hell.

"HAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT!" I was laughing so hard slapping my thigh much to his dismay. I could Aoko coming and laughing with me as well.

"Y-Yuki?" he said stuttering still looking scared.

"Haven't you heard that before? It's a popular saying these days. It's from that detective who came back from London" Aoko says blushing.

"Who cares about that stuff? We could be in Paris or London and I still wouldn't just grin and bear you playing cops and robbers!" he presumes acting all tough leaning on the ice skating rail.

"What's you problem? You're one the who invited me here" Aoko yells at him. Oh dear, I better stop them from embarrassing themselves in public.

"Only because that face you made was practically begging me to!" Kaito counters back.

"It was not! What's your deal, bakaito?" Aoko said curling her hands into fists and making a face at him.

"Oi oi let's not start a fight here guys!" I said but Aoko skates away.

"H-hey wait!" Kaito says keeping his balance on the ice but falls onto of me instead.

"OI BAKAITO WHAT WAS THAT?!" I said. Great, now my head hurts and not to mention Kaito's heavy weight on my body.

"I thought you were the one who didn't want any fights!" he retorts.

"This is different!"

"How so?"

Aoko skates back towards me and Kaito, much to my dismay she starts to laugh. "So that's why badmouthed the rink's conditions and headed straight for the edge"

"It's not funny, Aoko-chan" I start blushing feeling Kaito's warm breath near my neck he looks down at me and starts blushing as well.

"Y-You're full of it..." he starts to get up but Aoko pocks his forehead only for him to fall on me which hurts by the way.

"Oww...my stomach hurts. You're so heavy, Kai-chan" I start pouting and whining.

"Just say 'I'm begging you Aoko-sama' and I'll give you a hand" she smirks. She's evil note to self never make Aoko angry. Never.

"Just say it, Kai-chan"

"Like anyone would ever bow down to you" Kaito tries getting back up. Kami, why does he have to be so stubborn? He just kept falling, my poor aching body. After a bunch of falls, he deciding to give in.

"Aoko-sama..."

"See? all you had to do was ask" she gives him a hand after he gets up she does the same for me. We started around a bit I finally got the hang of ice skating. While Aoko was dragging Kaito around the ice rink which I admit is pretty embarrassing.

*Timeskip*

It was the night of the heist and my body still hurts like hell. At the moment, I'm standing next to Nakamori-keibu as he's talking to his guards. As always, he really punctual about this. The man's been slaving his entire life just to catch Kaito Kid and I feel really bad for him and his family but on to the real problem at hand.

"Kaito Kid's notice has the heist occurring at 10 PM on the dot! Let's synchronize our watches, let' see the current time is..." Nakamori-san ordered looking at his watch until a voice interrupted him.

"Tuesday, February 3rd, 2015 AD, 20:50:16.05. My watch only drifts by a maximum of one millisecond per year, just for your reference" he had his back towards everyone but from the back he has blonde hair and I believe he has a trench coat on as well. He was holding something which must be a pocket watch.

"You're that London brat!" Nakamori-keibu yells looking like he's ready to throw some fist at him.

"Oi oi Nakamori-keibu calm down, don't let him provoke you" I said trying to calm him. Man, this is like trying to stop Aoko and Kaito from fighting everybody. Story of my life.

"The name's Hakuba Saguru, nice to meet you" he turns around facing Nakamori-keibu revealing two sparkling brown orbs and a faint smile. Judging by his last name and appearance, he must be half Japanese and half English while his dad is the Superintendent General and his mother must be an Englishwoman.

"Go on, get out of here. A crime scene's no place for amateurs! Shoo! Shoo!" I burst out laughing because I just couldn't hold it in anymore causing everyone to draw their attention on me and start blushing.

"Oh Nakamori-san, Yuki-chan don't be so harsh" I turn to see Superintendent General Hakuba making his way towards. While Nakamori-keibu seemed loss at words.

"S-Superintendent General Hakuba?!" Me and Nakamori-keibu said in unison, while I just bowed not wanting to look an idiot and he just smiled at me.

"As a matter of fact, he's my son. Unfortunately, all this media attention has gone straight to his head. Can you put up with him just this once? Maybe teach him how tough a real crime scene can be? Especially you Yuki, I know that you as well had your fair share of media attention but you didn't allow it to go to your head so can you cooperate with my son?" he said it so nicely so of course I'll yes but I'm not so sure about his son who seems like a brat to me.

"Yes of course, sir" I grinned playfully. Ho boy, will this be a challenge.

"In that case, you can leave it to me, Inspector Ginzou!" Nakamori-san salutes obeying obediently. Wow, the Superintendent General sure can change his way of thinking. It's pretty funny watching him being so obedient.

"Right! My great inspector!" Superintendent General Hakuba says clapping his hands looking happy and he leaves.

"If there's anything you want to know, feel free to ask" Nakamori-keibu said patting Saguru-san's shoulder acting all overly nice while Saguru-san looks like he's about to sweatdrop.

"Nakamori-keibu, you're being so nice it's almost scary" I remarked and laughed.

"Oi shut it!" He punches me on the head which is normal he reminds a lot like my dad so I don't all that much.

"I'll take you up on that. What's Kaito Kid's gender?" Saguru-san asks opening his eyes looking at him.

"Huh? He's probably a guy...I think..." Nakamori-keibu is now confused.

"What's his age?"

"Huh?"

"What's his date of birth? What's his blood type? What's his taste in women? What fragrance does he like? What's his height? What's his weight? What's his physique? What's his hairstyle? What are his hobbies? What baseball team does he support?" Saguru-san just kept throwing questions at him while Nakamori-san kept getting more and more confused for each.

"No idea..." Nakamori-keibu utters.

"If you'll excuse me" Saguru-san starts to walk away. Are you kidding me? What's up with this guy?

I grab him by the shoulder and make him face me almost until our noses were touching but I was too enraged to notice that "What it your problem huh? You don't just ask him a bunch of random question about a thief no one knows about. Stop letting all this media attention go to your head and do what's right ya bastard" That should knocked some sense into him.

"Excuse me uhh..."

"Yuki Kisaki, female Sherlock" I introduced myself just to let him who I am.

"Uhh yeah Yuki-chan, you're really close to my face" I noticed that our noses were really close to touching and he was blushing. Oh? So I make him flustered eh? This will be hilarious.

"Oh sorry about that. Hehe I guess I was so enraged I didn't even realize what I was doing" I said smiling which made him blush more.

*Timeskip*

I was outside in the cold with Saguru did I mention it was freezing outside. I look around with Saguru only to see a police notebook on the ground. I picked it wiping the snow of it.

"Saguru-san, look at this" he looks at me and blushes again and I show him the police notebook. He nods and we start walking towards the police cars. We both to see a police in the car stripped of clothing while Saguru covers my eyes and says "A young lady such as yourself shouldn't look at this"

"Kaito Kid must be in the building we should get going. Come on" I grab his hand and start running towards the museum. We made it inside and start going to the room where the Adam's smile is held at. I didn't hear what Kaito Kid said but Saguru did and said "Indeed" answering his question.

"This was the picture of an elementary trick. When something isn't where it's supposed to be, people assume that it has disappeared an optical illusion. One you wouldn't even find in a magic shows these days. I believe you're one minutes and 13.02 seconds late, Kaito Kid" Saguru-san said coolly. I guess he does have the brains of being a detective.

"Well I'm going now, Saguru-kun. I guess I misunderstood you, I'll let your picture be on the front cover. See ya!" and with that I left.

*Timeskip*

"To hell with your 'Great Detective Returning From London'! He still let Kaito Kid get away" Kaito snickers while looking at the article on his phone.

"Come on, that's enough!" Aoko complains.

"As of February 4th, 2015 AD, 09:00:32.41. I'm a transfer here from London High School" Ah, looks like Saguru-kun's here. I watch as Kaito's expression changed from a happy one to a confused one.

"The name's Hakuba Saguru. The truth will always come to light" That famous catchphrase. I guess all that media is still in his head unfortunately. Everyone starts cheering about cool he is even the teacher's blushing, Saguru notices me and smiles at me while I start to blush and look away and he starts to smirk.

*Timeskip*

Next morning at school, I see Aoko happy about something. Must be those concert tickets she wanted.

"OHAYO AOKO-CHAN, KAI-CHAN" I yelled in his ear like Aoko did.

"Eesh Yuki-chan first Aoko now you" he starts rubbing his ear. They start to fight about something and I back away while to bump into Saguru-kun by accident.

"Ah, gomen Saguru-kun" I said and he just nods.

"You seem distressed, my damsel" he said must be talking to Aoko.

"H-hakuba-kun" Aoko says.

"Height: 180 cm. Weight: 65 kg. Birthday: August 29th,1997. Star sign: Virgo. Blood type: A. If you'd don't mind, would you allow me to accompany you?" I sweat drop what's up with him saying random stuff. Well, he sure seems like the lady's man. For some reason, this made me quite angry. I think something's wrong with me but I decided not to show it.

"A man who waves off an offer from a lady so easily doesn't deserve someone like you"

"B-but" Aoko says getting all flustered.

"A pathetic detective who can't catch Kid and the daughter of the pathetic inspector who can't Kid. You sure make a good match" Kaito said snickering.

"Kai-chan, stop being so rude!" I punch his head.

"I'm sorry guys. Kai-chan's probably just jealous don't worry hehe"

"Well, he sure seems partial to Kid" Saguru remarks. My eye widen I didn't want Kaito's secret being exposed.

"Oh he's just a really big Kaito Kid fan don't mind him" I drag Kaito out the hallway before Hakuba says anything.

"Bakaito, what were you thinking don't let your emotions get to you alright?"

"Fine but that London detective pisses me off"

"I know right. Sadly, I have to keep up with him during Kaito Kid heists but I won't be able to be at Kaito Kid's heist today"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to solve this murder mystery at someone's mansion so don't screw anything up"

"I won't. Don't worry" I grab Kaito's hand and come back into the classroom.

*Timeskip*

I walk into the hospital with some flowers for Hakuba and Kai-chan because of the heist that I was unable to attend because of the murder mystery but luckily I finished the mystery fast and saw what happened on TV.

"You should be more careful, Kai-chan. You made me worry" I sighed.

"I get it, I get it Mom" Kaito retorts.

"Well here's some flowers hope you feel better soon" I leave some flowers next to him. I go over to Hakuba-kun who happens to be right next to Kaito.

"Ohayo Hakuba-kun" I said he looks at me and blushed.

"Why are you blushing, Hakuba-kun?"

"Ah nothing nothing. So why weren't you at the heist last night?" he asked while I'm drinking some black tea.

"Oh I had to solve a murder mystery that's all"

"Oh I see..."

"Yuki I..."

"Oh here some flowers for you. I hope you feel better, Sagu-chan" I wink at him and leave him some flowers as well. Hakuba starts to blush more because of the new nickname I gave him.

"Ja ne"


	13. Chapter 12

Yuki's P.O.V

I woke up finding myself back in my old bed in Ekoda at my mum's house. I remembered everything from last night how Kaitou Kid took me away from the helicopter and I guess I fell asleep. I check to see that the time is 7:00 AM so I enough time to get ready to go back to school.

"So you're finally awake?" I turn to see mum standing there with her arms crossed. I'm not sure if she's mad or not...

"Oh hey mum nice weather were having eh?" I said trying to make things sound normal.

"Don't worry I'm not mad just go to school alright? Once you come back you better explain about this boyfriend of yours" yikes, she found out. I nod and she just walks out the door. I sigh in relief, I got up and wore my school uniform which was a female sailor dress and I wore hair band with a blue bow on it which matches my uniform.

I grab my backpack and made my way downstairs. I see my breakfast on a plate while my mum is nowhere to be seen. I guess she went to work already after finishing my breakfast I made my way to the front door and locked it and started to wake to school.

I see Aoko standing there in the school grounds so I decided to go greet her.

"Ohayo Aoko" I said with a big grin on my face she turns and hugs me might I add really hard.

"I-I can't b-breathe A-A-Aoko"

"Gomenasai Yuki-Chan" she said letting me go.

"It's alright so how's it going?"

"We have a test today in English" she said glumly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure me and Hakuba can help you out" her ears perked up when I said Hakuba.

"Speaking of Hakuba, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!" Aoko exclaimed at me like she does to Kaito.

"Ah Gomen ne Aoko-chan I forgot to tell you I wasn't sure how to you..."

"It's alright but make sure you tell us. I'm not mad or anything, I'm really happy for you"

"Thanks Aoko, you're the bestest friend a girl could ever have" I smiled."OI KISAKI!?" my eye twitched so did Aoko's. I turn around to see the none other than the infamous Kaito Kuroba walking with Saguru Hakuba.

"Ohayo Kai-chan and Sagu-chan :D" I greeted them happily. Kaito grinned and slung his arm over my shoulders while I just looked at him curiously.

"Ohayo chibi-chan" Kaito grinned widely. Well well looks like he got a nickname for me.

"Chibi?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Aww look at chibi, she looks so cute when she's confused" Kaito starts pinching my cheeks which reminded of that time when Saguru was pinching my cheeks back at that Kawarsuma Renya case.

"Now that you mention Yuki-chan does look a bit like a chibi" Aoko mumbles staring at me while blushing.

"Ehhh? It's not funny" I stomped on the ground and pouted.

"Correction chibi it is so funny" Kaito bursts out laughing. Saguru just glares at him until I snap him out of it "What's wrong, Saguru?" I ask looking at him worridely.

"Ah nothing Yuki. By the way, what happened after Kid took you away from the helicopter?"

"What?! You got captured by Kid?! Why didn't you tell me?" Aoko yelled. She hates Kaito Kid I guess that why she's all worked up about it.

"Calm down, it's sort of fault since I didn't know Kid was disguising as my dad and I said I wanted Kid to take me away but I didn't mean it seriously and well I woke up the next morning on my bed"

"Wait but why did you want Kid to take you away?" Aoko asks curiously. I hoping she wouldn't ask that question why do I have to answer that in front of Hakuba.

"Uhh well...during a case, I saw Hakuba looking dead on the ground and one of the detectives told me it's late they pierced and I was actually crying and well you know what happens next when he reveals that he wasn't actually dead. I felt like such an idiot"

"Oh..." Saguru just looks at me worriedly and then the bell finally rings and I rush to class nothing wanting to make any eye contact with them. I actually that was real I don't why I'm still thinking about it.

I sat down on my seat clutching my head wanting to get that image out my head and i was crying. I feel so pathetic right now I didn't think my feelings for him would be so strong, it just hurts.

"Kisaki-chan, do you need to go to the hallway to calm down?" I nodded without hesitation and made my way outside the classroom and everyone started looking at me worriedly.

I closed the door to the classroom and just sat in the hallway and cried. I couldn't stop but suddenly it seemed like someone was embracing I look and I see it's Kaito. I'm surprised I thought that Saguru would comfort me but I guess my best friend is good too.

"Shh it's okay, Yuki" Kaito said in a soothing voice and started stroking my hair. I just crying in his shirt, I have no idea why am crying so much I think I'm on my period or something.

"I'm sorry I got you shirt wet, Kai-chan" I sniffled and wiped my tears with a handkerchief.

"Hey hey it's okay chibi, now come on show me that cute smile" I grinned.

"There is it now let's go" he grabs my arm and walk back into class.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N I won't be updating since I have to pay attention to my school work and for those of you who like Kaito Kid and Saguru Hakuba, I'm going to be making a Kaito Kid x Reader x Saguru Hakuba so be on the lookout for that.

* * *

><p><p>

Yuki's P.O.V

After that breakdown in the hallway, I went back into the classroom feeling a bit better. Classroom was normal, Kaito and Aoko were fighting while the teacher just ignored them. Saguru told me he would've comforted but Kaito persisted that he would so yeah. At the moment, I'm in drama class in a group with Aoko, Kaito and Saguru. We're doing this play based on Native Americans and we had to get in costume and everything. I guess I missed a lot while I was away with my dad.

"Yuki-chan, here's your costume. You can go change in the dressing room over and then we'll do your makeup after" Aoko said handing me a poncho, a headdress and a big pipe.

I walk inside the dressing room and close the door behind me too bad there's no locks who knows if a pervert walks in on you changing. Speaking of perverts, once I took off my school uniform Saguru right in and I'm only in my bra and underwear.

"HAKUBA GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" I punch him and close the door even if he is my boyfriend doesn't mean he could just walk in on me changing. I walk out wearing my costume for the play (Picture at the top) and I see Saguru just staring at me and blushing. I walk up in front of him and hit him my pipe.

"Oww what was that for, chibi?" Hakuba groaned clutching his head in pain.

"For walking into my dressing room, you pervert!" I crossed my arms and walked away. Before I could fully walk away, he grabbed my arm and I was pushed onto his chest.

"Oi oi you didn't-" I got cut off by his lips onto mine. We were like full on making out until "Ahem" we immediately pull I start blushing like crazy. "Come on Yuki-chan we have to do your makeup" Aoko grabbed and started dragging me to the makeup room. She pushed me onto the chair and started powdering my face like crazy.

"So what were you guys doing huh?" Aoko narrowed as she was painting on the warrior face paint.

"Uhh what do you mean? You saw what we were doing" I started blushing madly and started looking away.

"Wow, I never you were such a tsundere"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"It's true anyways you're all done" I look at myself in the mirror. To be honest, I didn't look all that different except with aboriginal face paint (She looks like the picture at the top).

I leave the makeup room and go towards the backstage. I see Kaito messing with Saguru while they were wearing their native Americans costumes. I put on my pipe in my mouth.

"Oi what are you two goofs doing?" they both look at me and Kaito starts laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"You look so cute with you widdle costume"

"Shut it Kaito! What do you think I am? A baby?"

"Yes" I sweat drop and he just ruffles my hair.

"EVERYBODY TO THE STAGE!" Aoko loud caused me to jump a little. We scurried to the stage to see Aoko looking impatient in her costume.

"Alright places everyone and action!"

*Timeskip*  
><span>Kaito's P.O.V<span>

"Oi Ahoko, your acting was terrible" I started teasing Aoko since it's funny pissing her off.

"Shut up bakaito" We were both walking to the hallway. We were both waiting for Yuki since she's still talking with the drama teacher and of course that English bastard was no where to be found. I see Aoko peeking inside a room and her eye widened in shock.

"Oi Ao-" she puts her hand on my mouth and she gestures for me to come to what she was peeking at. I saw that English bastard and Akako _together. _He was blushing while Akako was grinning evilly but what were they doing? I thought that English bastard didn't have any feeling for that witch but it seems like he still does.

"Yo guys! What are you two doing?" Yuki comes raising an eyebrown.

"Oh nothing!" I started rubbing my neck but still what was Akako and Hakuba doing in that classroom alone together?

Yuki's P.O.V

Well, Kaito's acting strange. Eh whatever, I have no time since I have to attend a Kaito Kid heist. I need food ._.

*Timeskip*

"Alright everyone! Keep an eye out for Kid!" Inspector Nakamori barked as usual. I just stood there in my trench coat feeling a bit glum. Something felt wrong. I'm not sure what it is but I have a very bad feeling about something. While I was thinking, someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" they whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"Kaito Kid?"

"How did you know?"

"Hakuba would never do that" I bluntly stated.

"Oh really? Well aren't you sharp...I bet he wouldn't never do this"

"Do what?"

"Cheat on you with that witch..." my blood ran cold. Why would Kaito Kid even suggest something like that? Hakuba was standing listening to the whole conversation. I just narrow my eyes at him and shake my head. 

*Timeskip* 

I came back home after the heist and of course we didn't catch Kaito Kid but as always he would leave the jewel for some reason I can't explain. I opened the door to my house to see Goro at my feet with a letter in his mouth. I'm assuming it's for me. I carefully took it and opened it. It seems like an invitation to some Detective TV special from Nichiuri TV they want me there as an extra detective aside from the North, South, East and West.

I grimaced I was originally the high school detective of the South but for some that reason some 20 year old took my place which as so unfair. Though I don't understand why am going. I better go in disguise in case if anyone I knew was going.


End file.
